Why Not
by Not2Innocent
Summary: This is my first fic on here ever. hermione has always played it safe, well things are about to change. love, hate and twisted mind games A HG/DM fic
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fic on here ever. Review my story and please try to be nice. Well I liked getting criticizes sometimes but still try to be nice I'm new at this fanfiction thing. Oh and I choose the title Why Not because it's the song that kind of relates to the plot. You know it's Why Not BY Hilary Duff. If you heard it you'll know how it relates to the story.  
  
Summary: It takes place during 7th year when Hermione is head girl. Hermione has always played it safe when it came to her life. Things start to change she starts to change as Hermione gets into the school year. She has a lot of things that she wants to do but never has. People never noticed her or saw her for who she was so she proves herself as more then a bookworm and know-it-all. This is kind of about growing up. That's all I have to say. There are twists in this story. Romance and stuff too. I won't give away too much. There isn't going to be too much about Harry and Ron but there will be a whole a lot involving Ginny. Damn isn't this a lame summary of what's to happen.  
  
"______" =speaking  
  
'______' =thoughts  
  
(*______*) =me  
  
!*~*~~Flashbacks~~*~*! =flashbacks  
  
Why Not Chapter 1  
  
Hermione stood alone waiting for her friends to arrive at the other side of the platform at King's Cross Station. Her suitcases were by her side and her cat sat in a metal cage. She had her nose buried in her favorite Wizard book Hogwarts, a History not letting in the world around her. It was going to be her 7th and final year at Hogwarts and Hermione had gotten her letter saying that she would be head girl.  
  
"Hermione!!!" a voice called. It was Ginny with Ron and Harry.  
  
"Hello," Hermione said with a cheerful smile.  
  
They all exchanged hugs with one another. "I see your head girl," Harry said.  
  
"How was your summer?" Ron asked. Ron had changed over the last few years. He had joined the Quidditch Team and was in pretty good shape. He wasn't as gawky as he was younger.  
  
"Alright, mum, dad and I had fun visiting my cousins in America." Hermione said remembering the talks and adventures with her three female cousin. They had given her advice about school and stuff. They knew she was a witch and thought it was cool.  
  
'It seems everyone has changed.' Hermione thought sudden looking from Ron to Harry and to Ginny. They all looked so much more mature and older. Ginny had gotten to be a very pretty girl. Harry was still the same; he was still the boy who lived. He was the boy who was able to defend himself against Voldemort more then 1 time.  
  
"Are you alright Mione?" Ron said looking at her with a funny face.  
  
"Fine," she replied.  
  
"For a minute we thought we lost you," Harry said with a grin.  
  
"Let's get on the train it looks as if they are boarding." Ginny said.  
  
Hermione carried her things into the train following the rest of the troops. She wasn't looking where she was going and bumped into someone. "Watch where you're going mudblood," a voice said angrily. It was Draco Malfoy.  
  
Harry and Ron both looked up at Malfoy with anger. They looked as if they were ready to kill him.  
  
"Don't call her that," Ron and Harry said.  
  
"Granger do you always have your boyfriends protecting her, Weasley and Scar Face," Draco said.  
  
"I don't see you with your goons; did they happen to forget who you are? They don't like you anymore?" Hermione said suddenly. (*I know my insults stink. They'll improve.*)  
  
Draco looked at Hermione with surprise she hadn't said that much since 4th year. Hermione had gotten really quiet and most people hardly noticed her nowadays. "I don't need Crabble and Goyle you dirty Mudblood."  
  
"Go to hell," Hermione said with confidence.  
  
"I've already been there," Draco said.  
  
"I'm sure you have," she said turning around following her group into their usually compartment.  
  
"I can't believe what you just did," Ginny said.  
  
"What did I do?" Hermione asked.  
  
"You've finally decided to stand up to Malfoy and plus you've been quiet for the last few years. You've hadn't had that much spirit and fire. I guess your back," Ginny said giggling happily.  
  
Ron and Harry just smiled at them. "Let's just play Wizard Chess," Ron said. Harry agreed with Ron and they started to play a game with the transportable game.  
  
Hermione was in deep thought as they rode toward the new school year thinking over her summer of what her cousins Melanie, Crystal and Alexis had said to her.  
  
!*~*~~Flashback~~*~! It was 2 days before she would leave back to London and a week before she would go to Hogwarts. She was spending a nice day at the beach with her cousins.  
  
"Mione, you need to loosen up," Alexis said with a smile. Her straight cheek length red honey brown hair shined in the sun and her dark black eyes looked at Hermione seriously trying to make her understand the meaning of her words.  
  
Alexis, Melanie and Crystal were Hermione's cousins. They were all a few years older then her. Melanie and Alexis were twins and 3 years older then herself and Crystal was only 2 years older. They had invited Hermione and her parents over for the summer.  
  
"You need to get that nose of yours out of a book and into the real world again," Melanie agreed. She looked exactly like her sister though she had shoulder length hair.  
  
"I like who I am," Hermione said. "You know you don't kid, you need to have fun. You just don't want to have fun and be loose, you are denying it." Crystal said. Crystal was the baby of the three MAC sisters (*Melanie, Alexis and Crystal it goes from oldest to youngest too.*). She had layered shoulder length hair like her sisters and dark eyes.  
  
"Mione, don't you ever wonder what it would be like if you just had fun, loosen up and stopped studying for a while?" Melanie said.  
  
"And do what a normal 17 year old would do," Alexis added.  
  
"Mione, you don't need to be perfect," Crystal said.  
  
"I don't?" Hermione whispered.  
  
"No, just have fun." Melanie said.  
  
"But how do I have fun?" Hermione said.  
  
Crystal laughed at her comment. Her laugh gave her a sudden glow that Hermione wished she had. "You don't know how to have fun?"  
  
"To have fun you need to just be yourself and do what you like." Melanie said rolling over so she could tan her back.  
  
"I guess that's an idea," Hermione said softly looking back at her book called Romiette and Julio by Sharon M. Draper. (*That was a really good book. It was like Romeo and Juliet except they don't die at the end.*)  
  
!*~*~~End Flashback~~*~! "Hermione," Harry said shaking her gently.  
  
Hermione looked up. "What?"  
  
"It's time to get out of the train; it took me a few minutes to get you out of your trance. What were you thinking about?" Harry asked.  
  
"Nothing at all," Hermione said getting up.  
  
As the 4 walked together they saw Hagrid with the first years. He waved to them. Hermione put on her Head Girl pin and smiled as she had boarded the special carriage that was for the Heads.  
  
"Granger," Draco spat when he saw her get in with him.  
  
"Malfoy," Hermione said as they sat down and the carriage started to move.  
  
"I knew I'll be stuck with you know-it-all Granger," Draco said moving his hand through his pale white blond hair. Over the years Draco had given up the old gelled up look and now left it alone but well kept. His bangs came over his face a little making him look almost innocent and sweet.  
  
When they arrived at Hogwarts she saw that the first years were looking nervous. She sat down at her table in the Great Hall and smiled as she saw the Sorting begin. It was exciting to her eyes. The hat called out the houses. Hermione clapped as students were sorted into Gryffindor. Dumbledore suddenly after all was sorted made an announcement.  
  
"Welcome all; I'll like to say a few words. The Forbidden Forest is off limits to all 1st years. No one is to go in without permission. I'll also like to announce that this year's Head Girl is Ms. Hermione Granger and Head Boy is Mr. Draco Malfoy," Dumbledore said. All of the houses clapped. "Have a nice feast. Classes start the day after tomorrow; you should have your schedule by now."  
  
Professor McGonagall smiled as she saw that Hermione was taking charge and telling a perfect to show the new students around the castle and to the doors.  
  
"Ms. Granger," she said . "Yes?" Hermione said.  
  
"You and the Head Boy are to meet with Headmaster Dumbledore have you forgotten?" she asked. "No I haven't, I just wanted to make sure to say hello to the new students and stuff. I'm leaving right now," Hermione said with a soft smile.  
  
As she walked down through the dark hall she saw a flicker of blond hair it was Pansy Parkinson from Slytherin. She was walking down looking for something.  
  
"Hermione," Pansy called.  
  
"What?" she said.  
  
"Have you see Draco?" she asked.  
  
"No," Hermione said honesty.  
  
"Well you wouldn't know anyway he doesn't associate with mudbloods," Pansy said calmly walking away.  
  
"Bit**" Hermione mumbled as she walked toward Dumbledore's office.  
  
Malfoy stood next to Dumbledore. "Sorry I'm late I just had to say hello to my house's new students." Hermione said.  
  
"It's alright," Dumbledore said. "Let's go into my office."  
  
Hermione sat down at a chair and so did Draco. "This year you two will be living together in the same dorm. It'll be close to both your house dorms." Dumbledore said.  
  
"Really," Hermione asked.  
  
"Yes, and you two will not make trouble for one another," Dumbledore said, "I know there have been let's say moments in the past where things got out of hand."  
  
Hermione laughed softly remembering the time she had slapped him and the other times where Harry and Ron have gotten into fights with Malfoy. "I'm sure there won't be trouble," Hermione said with a smile.  
  
"I'll show you to your dorms and then I'll leave you two to get settled in." Dumbledore said.  
  
The three walked through the halls and up the stairs. They ended at a place where it said Head Girl and Boy on the door and right below it was a huge painting of a couple.  
  
"I am Adrienne Michelle Lippy and this is Joseph Vince Porter," the female in the painting said. She had long black hair and blue eyes. The man had light blond hair and green eyes.  
  
"They were head girl and boys a long time ago," Dumbledore was all he explained. "Well choose a password."  
  
"Butterbeer," Hermione suggested it reminded her of Harry and Ron and their obsession with the drink.  
  
"I agree with that I guess since I know she won't agree with the ones I'm thinking of," Draco said.  
  
When they entered there were two doors and the living corridor. Each door had a sign saying Head Boy or Head Boy.  
  
"This is nice," Hermione said. Dumbledore had left after they entered.  
  
"Mudblood here are the rules, you don't bother me and I don't bother you." Draco said.  
  
"Find by me," she said going into her room.  
  
She noticed that her bed, desk and wardrobe were all Gryffindor's colors; Scarlet and Gold. She loved it there was a huge queen size bed just for her. Hermione noticed all her clothes were in there place already. Everything was in place except for her books, CD player, mini stereo and CDs.  
  
She smiled as she put on her newest CD Meteora by Linkin Park in her mini stereo. She turned it on and listened to the lyrics of each song. After a while Hermione fell asleep on Somewhere I Belong.  
  
(*Yes I finally finished the first chapter. What do you think so far? Hmm.it seems okay in my point of view. Wait till you read the other chapters. I have so many plans for this. I can't wait to hear what people think so far. PLEASE Review and PLEASE try to be NICE!!!*) 


	2. Chapter 2

Well it seems my first chapter was an okay success. I hope people keep reading. I liked how people said first chapter was nice and saying I should keep going.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't not own Harry Potter, or any of the original characters but I own Melanie, Alexis, and Crystal Granger. If you want to use them ask me.  
  
Summary: It takes place during 7th year when Hermione is head girl. Hermione has always played it safe when it came to her life. Things start to change she starts to change as Hermione gets into the school year. She has a lot of things that she wants to do but never has. People never noticed her or saw her for who she was so she proves herself as more then a bookworm and know-it-all. This is kind of about growing up. That's all I have to say. There are twists in this story. Romance and stuff too. I won't give away too much. There isn't going to be too much about Harry and Ron but there will be a whole a lot involving Ginny. Damn isn't this a lame summary of what's to happen.  
  
"______" =speaking  
  
'______' =thoughts  
  
(*______*) =me  
  
!*~*~~Flashbacks~~*~*! =flashbacks  
  
Why Not  
  
Previous Chapter  
  
"Mudblood here are the rules, you don't bother me and I don't bother you." Draco said.  
  
"Find by me," she said going into her room.  
  
She noticed that her bed, desk and wardrobe were all Gryffindor's colors; Scarlet and Gold. She loved it there was a huge queen size bed just for her. Hermione noticed all her clothes were in there place already. Everything was in place except for her books, CD player, mini stereo and CDs.  
  
She smiled as she put on her newest CD Meteora by Linkin Park in her mini stereo. She turned it on and listened to the lyrics of each song. After a while Hermione fell asleep on Somewhere I Belong.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Hermione woke up with Crookshanks licking her face around 6:00 in the morning. She lifted him off her and then rubbed her eyes noticing for the first time there were double doors leading to a balcony. Hermione walked slowly to the doors opening them noticing a nice sunrise.  
  
"Beautiful," she whispered looking out. After admiring the sunrise she grabbed her black robes and her other clothes. She headed toward the bathroom.  
  
"Good, Malfoy isn't up yet," Hermione said noticing his door was closed.  
  
She walked straight into the bathroom locking the door. After a shower she changed into a pair of loose jeans and a white t-shirt over that she wore her robes. Hermione looked at her reflection. "Another year, where I am still unknown," she said and trudged out the bathroom to the common room. She bumped into a figure.  
  
"It's about time Granger, are you trying to impress your boyfriends or something. Nice try but you are still not a girl," Draco said.  
  
"Shut your bloody filthy mouth," Hermione said pushing her way pass him.  
  
Draco only laughed at Hermione as he saw her leave the dorm. She was cursing his name softly and wishing he would leave Hogwarts.  
  
"Malfoy, ruining a perfectly good morning," she said as she got to the Gryffindor Dorms. The Fat Lady's portrait still hung at the portal.  
  
"Password dear," the fat lady said.  
  
"Rose Petals," Hermione said.  
  
The girls had argued with the boys to choose the password this year. After a long argument last year before they left for the summer the girls had won the fight and had the right to choose the password.  
  
There were very few people in the common room. When some people saw Hermione they said their hellos. Hermione walked into the girl's dorms and noticed that Ginny wasn't awake yet.  
  
"Ginny, it's time to get up," Hermione said to the younger girl.  
  
"Leave me alone," Ginny mumbled, "I want to sleep."  
  
"Ginny, I know you can hear me, wake up," Hermione said pulling the covers off the bed.  
  
Ginny mumbled something Hermione couldn't hear and slowly rubbed her eyes. "Mione, it's too early and we don't have classes yet."  
  
"So you're going to sleep all day, I thought better of you Ginny Weasly," Hermione said shaking her head.  
  
"Fine, I'll get up," she said sitting up in her bed. 'Bossy Hermione, never letting me sleep in.'  
  
"I'll go wait in the common room," Hermione said loudly.  
  
Hermione made the other girls who were trying to sleep get irritated. "Go away Hermione." "Let us sleep in peace." "Go wake up the boys."  
  
"I think I'll go do that," Hermione thought about what the other girls said, "They should get up too."  
  
Hermione walked slowly to the boys' dorm. She noted that it was rather messier then it should be.  
  
"Harry, it's time to get up you'll be late for Double Potions with the Slytherins," Hermione said leaning on his bed.  
  
Harry suddenly shot up from bed. Hermione laughed softly. "Sorry I had to get you up somehow."  
  
"Mione, leave me alone. I want to sleep," Harry said.  
  
"Why does everyone want to sleep," Hermione said.  
  
"Go wake up Ron or something," Harry said going back to bed.  
  
"This is insane, why is everyone so unhappy being back." she said.  
  
Hermione walked over to Ron's bed. "Rise and shine Ron," Hermione said.  
  
"Leave me alone, like Harry I want to rest," Ron said.  
  
"Boys are so impossible," Hermione said leaving the room.  
  
Ginny waited by the door. "Any luck?"  
  
"Nope," Hermione said.  
  
"I guess they are like girls wanting their beauty sleep!!!" Ginny yelled loudly into the boys' dorm.  
  
"Be quiet," Ron shouted which earned a couple groans from the other boys.  
  
Hermione and Ginny started to laugh. They went to the Great Hall which had very few kids. Lavender and Parvati were sitting at the Gryffindor breakfast table with sleepy looking faces but they were awake and looking at the Slytherins' table.  
  
"What are you two staring at?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Malfoy, isn't he hot this year?" Lavender said she started to have this dreamy look on her face.  
  
"You are so lucky Hermione; you get to share a dorm with him." Parvati said.  
  
"Please, Malfoy's a brat, he's annoying, self-centered and thinks he is better than everyone," Hermione said. 'But he is cute.no what in Merlin's name am I thinking.'  
  
"You have got to be kidding Mione, even I think he's hot," Ginny said looking at Malfoy but with an less dreaming look.  
  
"If Ron were to hear you," Hermione said sitting down.  
  
"Ginny ignore Hermione, she's just clueless and doesn't like anything but books." Lavender said, running a hand through her long pretty hair. (*damn.what color is her hair? Someone tell me*)  
  
'I am not clueless I just don't want to admit that I like boys.' Hermione thought. 'Malfoy is Malfoy. He's arrogant annoying prat but damn I have to admit it he is looking very good this year.'  
  
(*Done with Chapter 2.what do you think? its okay in my point of view. You know I did something like what I wrote at camp once.it was an overnight camping thing for my grade. I woke up before most of the teachers and stuff. When my group leader who was a teacher woke up she was in charge of waking everyone. She had me tag along with her to waking everyone. She made me go with her to the boys' cabin and wake them up.that was embarrassing since no one wanted to get up but it kind of fits well into the story doesn't it.well a little.*) 


	3. Chapter 3

Oh yeah my 3rd chapter.I'm actually getting into the story...I think it's getting along okay.PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!  
  
Summary: It takes place during 7th year when Hermione is head girl. Hermione has always played it safe when it came to her life. Things start to change she starts to change as Hermione gets into the school year. She has a lot of things that she wants to do but never has. People never noticed her or saw her for who she was so she proves herself as more then a bookworm and know-it-all. This is kind of about growing up. That's all I have to say. There are twists in this story. Romance and stuff too. I won't give away too much. There isn't going to be too much about Harry and Ron but there will be a whole a lot involving Ginny. Damn isn't this a lame summary of what's to happen.  
  
Oh yeah I've decided to rate that all of the story is going to between PG and R  
  
"______" =speaking  
  
'______' =thoughts  
  
(*______*) =me  
  
!*~*~~Flashbacks~~*~*! =flashbacks  
  
Why Not  
  
Previous Chapter  
  
Hermione and Ginny started to laugh. They went to the Great Hall which had very few kids. Lavender and Parvati were sitting at the Gryffindor breakfast table with sleepy looking faces but they were awake and looking at the Slytherins' table.  
  
"What are you two staring at?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Malfoy, isn't he hot this year?" Lavender said she started to have this dreamy look on her face.  
  
"You are so lucky Hermione; you get to share a dorm with him." Parvati said.  
  
"Please, Malfoy's a brat, he's annoying, self-centered and thinks he is better than everyone," Hermione said. 'But he is cute.no what in Merlin's name am I thinking.'  
  
"You have got to be kidding Mione, even I think he's hot," Ginny said looking at Malfoy but with an less dreaming look.  
  
"If Ron were to hear you," Hermione said sitting down.  
  
"Ginny ignore Hermione, she's just clueless and doesn't like anything but books." Lavender said, running a hand through her long pretty hair. (*damn.what color is her hair? Someone tell me*)  
  
'I am not clueless I just don't want to admit that I like boys.' Hermione thought. 'Malfoy is Malfoy. He's arrogant annoying prat but damn I have to admit it he is looking very good this year.'  
  
Chapter 3  
  
A month in a half later..  
  
Hermione slowly walked with Ginny through the corridor. It was Saturday afternoon. The two had been in Hermione's room talking. Now they were walking to lunch. Ginny was talking about how much she wished Harry would ask her out and that if a ball or something were to come she would ask him. With Cho gone this year Ginny thought she had a chance. Suddenly Hermione thought about something that had been on her mind since that morning with Lavender and Parvati. 'What do people think of me?'  
  
"Do you think I'm clueless and all I like are books?" she asked out loud suddenly in the middle of what Ginny was saying.  
  
"Of course not, you are far from it. They don't know you the way I do." Ginny said reassuring her.  
  
"Thanks," Hermione said with a half smile.  
  
"It's just nobody really thinks you like boys or anything besides books because you never really talk much, you're a quiet type. Girls like Lavender and Parvati just think that you are more of a bookworm then anything else." Ginny said. "They think you think that you are better then everyone else."  
  
"I am far from being better then anyone else, you know that," Hermione said angrily. "And I am not just a bookworm and know-it-all. I can do a lot of other things that you, Ron and Harry don't know about."  
  
"Calm down Hermione you'll blow a fuse." Ginny said.  
  
"Well I like who I am." Hermione said.  
  
"I know you do." Ginny said. "Let's go check out the practice on the Quidditch field."  
  
"Fine," Hermione said unable to think of anything else to do. She could have gone to the library but she felt as if she spent too much time there.  
  
"Who's practicing down there can you tell?" Ginny asked as she walked onto the bleachers.  
  
"Oh no, it's red and gold and green and silver." Hermione said noticing both colors were entering the field from opposite ends.  
  
"Did you know Harry was captain this year?" Ginny asked.  
  
"He mentioned it once," Hermione said sitting down, "Malfoy's also a captain."  
  
"Fuck Malfoy," Ginny said, "All I want to see is Harry."  
  
"You're too obsessed with Harry," Hermione said.  
  
"Am not," Ginny said.  
  
"Are too," Hermione said, "You are too young to just to think of one person."  
  
"Well you think of two thing only, studying and books," Ginny countered.  
  
Hermione just sat there realizing that she did think a lot about books and studying. She sat in a daze.  
  
"What are you doing here Potter," Draco said when both teams were in the middle of the field.  
  
"It's our practice, are slot was for now," Harry said.  
  
"No it wasn't, it was our slot," Draco said.  
  
"We were here first," Ron said putting his broom down.  
  
"Be quiet Weasly," Draco said.  
  
"Why don't we have a little practice match before the season starts," Harry suggested.  
  
"We'll get in trouble Harry, there's no one to referee," Ron whispered, "We can't lose any points for this."  
  
"Someone go get Madam Hooch." Draco called.  
  
"I'll go do it," Ginny shouted from the stands. She ran back into the castle.  
  
Hermione just sat there watching. "We are so going to beat these wimps." Seamus whispered.  
  
"We are not wimps, and we can sure beat you brave goodie two shoes," Millicent said.  
  
"Ugly cow," someone from Gryffindor whispered.  
  
Hermione couldn't help but move a little closer to the field.  
  
"No more insults," Harry said.  
  
Ginny suddenly appeared with Madam Hooch. "So you two want a little practice match?" Madam Hooch said.  
  
"Yeah," Draco said.  
  
"Okay, you all get ready now." she said.  
  
Both teams mounted their brooms. Madam Hooch released all the balls. Hermione watched in awe as the game began. She wished she could play Quiddish but she was scared of falling but there were other things that she could do.  
  
"Has either Harry or Malfoy seen the golden snitch?" Hermione asked Ginny.  
  
Hermione noticed that Gryffindor had scored so far 30 points and other team had 20. It seemed like a close game. "It's close," Ginny said.  
  
"They need to get the snitch," Hermione said.  
  
Ginny was excited at the practice game. It was getting very completive. They were neck and neck Gryffindor up by 10.  
  
"Ron, what are you doing, what kind of keeper are you!!!" Ginny shouted when Slytherin made another quaffle went past him into one hoop. It was now tied.  
  
"The snitch," Hermione said suddenly seeing a bright little thing near one of the Slytherin hoops.  
  
"You've got good eyes, Harry hasn't seen it yet," Ginny said disappointed. She was then about to shout but Hermione put a hand over her mouth.  
  
"They have to do it themselves," Hermione said. "Against the rules for us to help, we're the audience."  
  
"But Mione," Ginny pleaded.  
  
"No buts," Hermione said in a that is final tone.  
  
A buldger was heading straight toward Harry. Ginny was holding her breath squeezing Hermione's hand. Harry manages to dodge it. Ginny loosen her grip on Hermione.  
  
Harry sudden went straight at the Slytherin hoops finally noticing the snitch. Malfoy had noticed it too he went diving for it. They were neck and neck. Both went and grabbed for it, Harry was much faster and got the snitch. Game over.  
  
Ginny and Hermione cheered. "That was a nice game." Ginny said.  
  
"You shouted like a manic," Hermione said.  
  
"Showing some house spirit," Ginny said.  
  
"Yeah right," Hermione said.  
  
Ginny went running to Harry congratulating him. "I did something too you know," Ron said.  
  
"Well not as much as Harry," Ginny replied.  
  
"I'm your brother," Ron said.  
  
"Fine, Ron you did a wonderful job," Ginny said.  
  
Hermione laughed. "That was a great game you all played."  
  
"We kicked their butts," Harry said with a smile.  
  
"You sure did," Ginny said.  
  
"Since you guys won, I'll be going now. I have an essay to do for Potions that's due on Monday." Hermione said.  
  
"There is no need to go to the library." Ron said.  
  
"And I have to meet with Professor McGonagall in an hour to discuss some things too," Hermione said.  
  
"You're no fun," Ron said.  
  
"See you at dinner," she called leaving.  
  
(*Hahaha Slytherin lost.you people saw that coming didn't you. I love Gryffindor and would never have it lose unless I wanted it to. Well how is my story coming? REVIEW so I know what people think.*) 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.wow I'm actually doing pretty well with the story.the plot has thicken.what will happen when she's at the library.*mysterious grin*  
  
Summary: It takes place during 7th year when Hermione is head girl. Hermione has always played it safe when it came to her life. Things start to change she starts to change as Hermione gets into the school year. She has a lot of things that she wants to do but never has. People never noticed her or saw her for who she was so she proves herself as more then a bookworm and know-it-all. This is kind of about growing up. That's all I have to say. There are twists in this story. Romance and stuff too. I won't give away too much. There isn't going to be too much about Harry and Ron but there will be a whole a lot involving Ginny. Damn isn't this a lame summary of what's to happen.  
  
Oh yeah I've decided to rate that all of the story is going to between PG and R  
  
"______" =speaking  
  
'______' =thoughts  
  
(*______*) =me  
  
!*~*~~Flashbacks~~*~*! =flashbacks  
  
Why Not  
  
Previous Chapter  
  
Hermione laughed. "That was a great game you all played."  
  
"We kicked their butts," Harry said with a smile.  
  
"You sure did," Ginny said.  
  
"Since you guys won, I'll be going now. I have an essay to do for Potions that's due on Monday." Hermione said.  
  
"There is no need to go to the library." Ron said.  
  
"And I have to meet with Professor McGonagall in an hour to discuss some things too," Hermione said.  
  
"You're no fun," Ron said.  
  
"See you at dinner," she called leaving.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
As Hermione entered the library she noticed very few people were there. Madam Pince smiled at Hermione when she saw her enter. Hermione was in the library almost every single day. She went to her usually spot way in the far side of the library. She was hidden behind shelves of books. Most people would never spot her. Hermione went and started to write.  
Draco was mad as can be. He was captain and he had just lost the match for the team thought it was a practice match he felt as if Potter had beaten him at one more thing.  
  
"Draco honey," Pansy said coming up to him after the practice match.  
  
"What do you want Pansy?" Draco asked, "And don't call me honey."  
  
"I just want to help you that's all," she said with a sick grin.  
  
"Well go find someone else to help," he said disgusted.  
  
Pansy started to mumble a number of rude curses and walked away.  
  
Draco watched as the good brave Gryffindors cheered about there victory. He noticed that mudblood Granger wasn't as cheery as the rest. She said something and heard the word library.  
  
'Oh, so Granger is going to the library and rather not celebrate her friends win. I must pay her a little visit.yes pay her a very interesting visit.' Draco thought evilly. He went and changed into his robes.  
Hermione had her CD player with her and it was playing a song. She was singing to herself. It wasn't that loud, you could hear her from around the table but that was as far as it went. Hermione knew that music clamed her down. She had a Boa CD in her CD player.  
After Draco finished dressing back into his black robes he went to the library. He didn't make it to Head Boy with just good looks he thought. He had spent lots of times in the library studying. He had seen Granger many times there also. She was also listening to music and she would disappear during the time she was there. He never knew where she was. Draco would now know where the little mudblood went.  
  
He walked in slowly. 'Damn Madam Pince is giving me that look. Why does she always stare me down?'  
  
Draco started to walk around. 'Where would she go.I know where no one would ever look for her?' He started to walk to the far side of the library it was deserted because it had books on History and everyone hated History. He never went to this side most people never did.  
  
'There she is, wonder what she's doing. It's so far from everything and quiet. If I dropped a pin you'll hear it.' Draco thought.  
  
He watched what Granger was doing. He moved closer to Hermione since she was too far for him to hear her. He was near the closet shelve to her. He could hear music a little and then he heard Hermione sing a song.  
Hermione was writing her essay which had gotten from 4 pages to 6. She stopped and just sat there singing. Hermione closed her eyes letting the music take her.  
  
"Tell me babe, how many do I shed my tears? Every Heart Every Heart is not a gentle yet  
  
Shall I do? I can never say my loneliness Every Heart doesn't know so what to say oh what to do  
  
I was afraid of darkness cause I felt that I was left alone So I prayed for help to the distant million stars  
  
Round & round the planets revolve round the sun And we always seek after love and peace forever more Growing growing woe baby we can work it out Look up at the sky every heart is shining all today  
  
Show me now; what kind of smile do I come across Every heart every heart can take a step towards the dreams  
  
All of us what to take a lasting happiness Whenever you feel sad, I wanna hold you & give you a sound sleep  
  
Someday every hearts gonna free and easy We have peace of mind Someday all the people find the way to love  
  
Goes & goes the time goes on we are not alone We live on together and we will find some precious things Sometime we will smile sometime we will cry somehow Don't forget believing yourself-Tomorrow's never die  
  
There is the warm heart places on my mind In my earliest day's there and it's so sweet There are many stars they have talk with me so kind They say yes always time's friend of mine so shine  
  
Round & Round the planets revolve round the sun And we always week after love and peace forever more Growing growing woe baby we can work it out Look at the sky every heart is shining all today  
  
Goes & goes the time goes on we are not alone We live on together and we will find some precious things Sometime we well smile sometime we will cry somehow Don't forget believing yourself-Tomorrow's never die," Hermione sung in a strong, confident and beautiful voice.  
  
After she finished Hermione took a deep breath. "I wonder if it is true. Tomorrow will never die."  
  
"Tomorrow is always a new day Granger you should know that by now." Draco said.  
Draco couldn't believe that Hermione could sing. He listened to her sing and couldn't find a flaw in it. He thought it was pretty. The words were nice and calming. When he heard her say, " I wonder if it is true. Tomorrow will never die." He had to answer.  
"Malfoy," Hermione said surprise.  
  
"So this is what you do in the library, sing," he said.  
  
"Yeah, what of it," Hermione said getting up. She started to pick up her things. Before she could get away Draco grabbed her arm and pulled her toward him.  
  
"You should sing more often Granger, you actually can sing, though I do believe I've heard better." he said to her.  
  
"Let me go or you'll regret this." Hermione said into his ear in a whisper. She was pulled against him in a tight grasp and since Draco was at least a head taller then her she was at his neck.  
  
"I don't regret anything I do," Draco said in a mere whisper. He had this weird feeling at the pit of his stomach a feeling he never felt before.  
  
"We're going to be late to see McGonagall," Hermione whispered into his ear. She had never been this close to a boy before. She notice him shiver.  
  
Draco suddenly let her go. The two walked a foot away from one another. When they got to McGonagall's office Dumbledore was there to. The two were talking quietly.  
  
"Well hello children," Dumbledore said.  
  
"Hi," Hermione said.  
  
"We'll just like to inform you two some thing," McGonagall said with a smile.  
  
"What?" Draco asked bored.  
  
"We're going to have a Halloween Masquerade Ball," Dumbledore said.  
  
"On the 31st," Hermione asked.  
  
"Of course," McGonagall said.  
  
"It's the 6th," Draco stated blankly.  
  
"It give you two 3 in a half weeks to plan everything," Dumbledore said.  
  
"There will be 3 trips to Hogsmeade one on the 10th, 17th, and 24th," McGonagall said.  
  
"So it'll be announced tonight then," Hermione said.  
  
"Indeed, you'll have to plan the entertainment and how to arrange things," Dumbledore said.  
  
"Entertainment huh," Draco said. He then thought of a wicked plan. He gave a evil grin.  
  
"Yes Mr. Malfoy," McGonagall said with a smile.  
  
"Hermione can sing for Entertainment so we won't have to pay someone," Draco suggested.  
  
"What!!!" Hermione said glaring daggers at Draco.  
  
"You can sing Ms. Granger?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Umm.yes," Hermione said.  
  
"Then it's settle you'll sing for the Ball. No one will notice you till the end. We'll make sure that everyone has there mask and costume on till midnight." McGonagall said.  
  
"I don't know," Hermione said.  
  
"You'll be able to use your CDs, just take out the main vocal parts so you can sing them," Dumbledore said.  
  
"Fine," Hermione said.  
  
"Great," Draco said.  
  
Hermione just smile but in her mind was ready to kill Draco. 'Oh Malfoy you will get it big time just you wait.'  
  
Draco laughed at the look Hermione was giving him. "You're beautiful when your mad," he said not knowing what he had said till it came out of his mouth and he heard it.  
  
"Well let's all head toward the hall. It's almost time for dinner." McGonagall said.  
  
"I am going to hurt you Draco Malfoy just you wait." Hermione whispered as they walked to the hall.  
  
He just laughed. "You can't hurt me Granger."  
  
In the Great Hall everyone seemed to be seated. Before they ate Dumbledore gave an announcement.  
  
"Hello students, I'll just like to say it's been a wonderful month so far. And now I have very special news for all of you. There will be a Halloween Masquerade Ball. The trips to Hogsmeade are made for the 10th, 17th and 24th so I hope you all enjoy this. The ball is for 3rd years and up but 1st and 2nd years will be able to have parties." Dumbledore said. "And also robes are not required, any costume may do."  
  
Ginny was smiling at Hermione. She winked at Hermione. 'She's going to ask Harry. This is great, Ginny has always wanted to ask him to a dance but he was always hooked on Cho.' Hermione thought.  
  
(*yeah I'm good, I did give you a little Draco and Hermione in this one right.its just starting.you're wondering how will Hermione change. Just wait *giggles* you'll find out in one of the up coming chapters.*) 


	5. Chapter 5

#5 whoa I can't believe its number 5.no one seems to be reading my story.this is so mean but at least I enjoy writing my story.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original characters only the made up ones you've never heard of before.  
  
Summary: It takes place during 7th year when Hermione is head girl. Hermione has always played it safe when it came to her life. Things start to change she starts to change as Hermione gets into the school year. She has a lot of things that she wants to do but never has. People never noticed her or saw her for who she was so she proves herself as more then a bookworm and know-it-all. This is kind of about growing up. That's all I have to say. There are twists in this story. Romance and stuff too. I won't give away too much. There isn't going to be too much about Harry and Ron but there will be a whole a lot involving Ginny. Damn isn't this a lame summary of what's to happen.  
  
Oh yeah I've decided to rate that all of the story is going to between PG and R  
  
"______" =speaking  
  
'______' =thoughts  
  
(*______*) =me  
  
!*~*~~Flashbacks~~*~*! =flashbacks  
  
Why Not  
  
Previous Chapter In the Great Hall everyone seemed to be seated. Before they ate Dumbledore gave an announcement.  
  
"Hello students, I'll just like to say it's been a wonderful month so far. And now I have very special news for all of you. There will be a Halloween Masquerade Ball. The trips to Hogsmeade are made for the 10th, 17th and 24th so I hope you all enjoy this. The ball is for 3rd years and up but 1st and 2nd years will be able to have parties." Dumbledore said. "And also robes are not required, any costume may do."  
  
Ginny was smiling at Hermione. She winked at Hermione. 'She's going to ask Harry. This is great, Ginny has always wanted to ask him to a dance but he was always hooked on Cho.' Hermione thought.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Hermione couldn't believe what she would have to do for the Halloween Ball. The first trip to Hogsmeade was today during lunch and the rest of the classes were canceled. She couldn't tell anyone but Ginny since she had noticed that she wasn't herself lately.  
  
"What's wrong Mione?" Ginny asked.  
  
"What if I told you that." Hermione stopped in midsentence.  
  
"What?" Ginny asked. She was getting a little nosy.  
  
'Iamgoingtobesingingasentertainmentfortheball," she said quickly.  
  
"Huh, and this time a little slower," Ginny asked curious. 'Hermione never speaks that fast.'  
  
"I'm singing for the ball," Hermione said covering her eyes.  
  
"You can sing?" Ginny asked excited.  
  
"Among other things too," Hermione said.  
  
"Cool," Ginny said.  
  
"Why is it cool?" Hermione asked.  
  
"You know how to do something that we didn't know about." Ginny said.  
  
"Well I'm heading toward class, see you at Lunch and when we leave for the train to Hogsmeade," Hermione said.  
  
"Mione meet me in my room before we go." Ginny said with a smile. 'Oh you'll see me alright, Hermione Granger I'm going to do the best thing for you in your life. Just you wait.' Ginny thought with a grin as she waved to Hermione.  
  
As Hermione headed toward McGonagall's Transfiguration class she wondered what Harry and Ron would say. They had been busy so far this year but they were still very close.  
  
"Hey Hermione," Ron said when she got to class. They were seated at there normal seat.  
  
"Hi," Hermione said taking a seat.  
  
"I can't believe that we're having a ball, what are you going to be?" Ron asked.  
  
"I don't know, no I can't tell you," Hermione said.  
  
"I'm going to go as a goblin," Ron said.  
  
"And you Harry?" Hermione asked.  
  
"He's going to go as a knight," Ron said, "Ginny asked him and he had to accept. She was going as a maiden in waiting of the royal court."  
  
"What's wrong with Ginny asking Harry?" Hermione said.  
  
"She's my sister, not to mention my BABY sister," Ron said glaring at Harry.  
  
"I like Ginny Ron, don't worry I won't do anything to her," Harry said.  
  
"He won't," Hermione said. "Oh make sure Ginny wears a mask, masks are mandatory. Dumbledore forgot to mention but I'm sure you all know that."  
  
"Duh," Ron said.  
  
The class began. It was long and boring. (*I don't really want to talk about the classes or give the many details about them besides stuff involving Hermione. I'm sorry for those people who do like learning.*) After a long hour Hermione, Ron and Harry were heading to there next class which was with Hagrid. It seemed that the day would have many surprises.  
  
"Ello' Harry," Hagrid said when he saw the trio.  
  
"Hello Hagrid," Harry said.  
  
"I can't believe we have this class with the Slytherin." Ron said shooting an evil glare to Malfoy.  
  
All Draco did was smirk at them. Hermione just looked at him with the same glare as Ron. Throughout the lesson Hermione felt as if someone was staring at her. When she looked at Malfoy he was staring at her.  
  
When the class was over Hermione felt a little weird and curious. She was wondering why Ginny would want to meet her in the dorm.  
  
"Where are you going Granger, aren't you going to board the train it's that way," Draco said pointing the other direction she headed.  
  
"None of your business," Hermione said and kept walking.  
  
"Really, and why isn't it my business," Draco said following her.  
  
"Why do you care where I go?" Hermione asked stopping and looking at him.  
  
'That is a good question why do I care or not where she goes. She can do whatever she wants.' Draco thought. "Right why do I care?"  
  
As he walked away toward the train Hermione started to also walk away. She wanted to know where Ginny was. The halls were deserted since everyone was probably getting ready to board the train.  
  
"Ginny?" she called when she entered the common room.  
  
"In here," Ginny shouted from the dorm.  
  
"What's going on?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Just come up," Ginny said impatiently.  
  
Hermione walked toward the dorm for the 6th years. When she got there the door atomically shut and Hermione was trapped with Ginny. Hermione looked at Ginny. "What is going on?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Oh nothing," Ginny said.  
  
"What?" Hermione said.  
  
"Can I blindfold you and give you your surprise?" Ginny said.  
  
"It's in Hogsmeade?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yes," Ginny said.  
  
"When we get off the train," Hermione said.  
  
"And make a witch's promise not to use her wand for the time we spend together unless I tell you to?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Why?" she asked.  
  
"Please and no questions," Ginny said.  
  
"Fine I promise," Hermione said knowing it was unless to argue when she didn't feel like it.  
  
"Great," Ginny said with a smile.  
  
The two walked onto the train. Hermione, Ginny, Ron and Harry were all having fun chatting and talking about things.  
  
"You're going to find the right goblin costume?" Ginny asked.  
  
"We'll be going over to one of the Costume shop down near the Leaky Cauldron you girls have fun doing whatever you're going to do," Harry said.  
  
"Harry, please find a decent costume of a knight," Ginny said.  
  
"My fair lady I will," Harry said bowing to Ginny.  
  
Ginny laughed and Hermione pulled Ginny with her.  
  
"Bowing to Weasly, I'm surprise. They aren't royalty more like peasants." Draco shouted.  
  
"Scod off Malfoy," Ron said red in the face.  
  
"I will when I want to." Draco said. Ron was getting ready to charge at him.  
  
"He's not worth it," Hermione said holding Ron back.  
  
"You're right, see ya Mione," Ron and Harry said walking away toward the shop.  
  
Draco was left alone to sulk in his own insults.  
  
"Oops forgot the blindfold. Here," Ginny said. It was a black cloth that went around Hermione's eyes. Ginny held her hand and dragged her with her. 'She'll really be surprise.' Ginny thought.  
  
"Where are we going?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Hold on, we're almost there," Ginny said.  
  
"Okay," Hermione said.  
  
They stopped after a bit. Hermione heard a door open and a bell ring. There were voices, female. And there was a weird scent in the air.  
  
Ginny took off the blindfold, "Tada."  
  
"A beauty shop and clothes shop," Hermione said looking confused at the cosmetics, hair dryer, clothes and stuff.  
  
"Well it's my little surprise for you. A makeover," Ginny said.  
  
"How are you going to pay for it?" Hermione asked knowing the Weaslys weren't pack with money.  
  
"My friend's sister's works here and she said that I get a free makeover. Well since I don't need it I'm giving it to you." Ginny said with a smile.  
  
"That's really sweet," Hermione said giving her a hug.  
  
"Ms. Wealsy?" a young woman in her early 20s it looked with black and blue hair and blue eyes said. She was wearing loose blue jeans and a black tank top with short sleeves. Her makeup was flawless and she looked rather dark yet pretty.  
  
"Yes," Ginny said.  
  
"Are you ready for your friend's makeover? I'm Jamie Frances," she said.  
  
"Hi," Ginny said.  
  
"Hey," Hermione said.  
  
"So you're the makeover victim," Jamie said.  
  
"I guess so," Hermione said.  
  
"Great, follow me," Jamie said leading her to the back room.  
  
Ginny started to follow. "Sorry you can't come," Jamie said.  
  
"Okay, I'll be over at Madam Gwen's Costume and Robe Shop," she said, "Come find me when you are done."  
  
"Let's get started." Jamie said with a smile.  
  
Hermione relaxed as she washed her hair. (*They are doing the makeover half the muggle way and some magical.*)  
  
"You're hair is rather very pretty though it's very bushy. Mind if I straighten for you?"  
  
"Do whatever you want?"  
  
"Okay," Jamie said.  
  
"Can you put some music on," Hermione said. With the snap of her wand Jamie put some music on.  
  
Hermione didn't really care what she did to her hair. She saw her use some muggle straighter. Jamie had enchanted it. After a bit Hermione opened her eyes hearing Jamie to say open her eyes.  
  
When Hermione looked in the mirror she was amazed. Her hair was actually straight and long. Since it was bushy it looked as if she had a little hair with her hair in a bun but with it down and straight she could tell it was long.  
  
"Nice huh," Jamie said.  
  
"Yeah," Hermione said.  
  
"Your hair is great; its dark honey brown in the dark but with the sun hitting it looks as if you have light auburn hair. I'm going to start on some of your makeup. Give you a nice look but not too much so you'll still look natural," Jamie said.  
  
Hermione watched as Jamie plucked her eyebrows. She applied some kind of cream to make her face smoove and nice. After that she applied lip gloss since Hermione didn't want lipstick. She put on an almost skin color eye shadow though it was a bit darker and a bit of blush to make her cheek rosier.  
  
"I look nice," Hermione said, "I never thought I'll look this good."  
  
"You have a beautiful complexion. You're face structure is perfect. Hermione you could have been very pretty. You need to add a little confidence and a whole new look." Jamie said shaking her head.  
  
"What's wrong with this?" Hermione asked she was in her loose faded blue jeans and a white t-shirt under her black robes.  
  
"I went to Hogwarts myself; you know you don't have to wear your robes all the time in 7th year. You can leave them loose." Jamie said.  
  
"What house?" Hermione said.  
  
"Ravenclaw," Jamie said proudly.  
  
"Really, I'm a Gryffindor though I'm as smart as a Ravenclaw." Hermione said.  
  
"Brave and smart, a wonderful combination." Jamie said. "How about I show you the real outfits to wear out of here? You can wear one free outfit out. Then if you like it you can buy some outfits here."  
  
"Sure, I need a little change." Hermione said getting up loving how her hair fell to her waist. Jamie had put half up into a bun and half down.  
  
"Excellent," Jamie said, "I'll show our clothes section."  
  
Hermione liked the clothes here. There were many muggle outfits and also robes too. She chooses some stuff she wanted to wear but never did. Hermione decided to wear a black heavy material mini with some chains doing around. And a scarlet colored sleeveless tank top. She had white knee length socks and her feet held black hoots that went a little below the knee. She put her black robes over her outfit but let it loose so it was on her but showed the front.  
  
"You are looking great." Jamie complimented.  
  
"Thanks too you," Hermione said with a hug. "Can you do me a favor?"  
  
"What?" Jamie asked.  
  
"Can you kind of charm the shirt so it says in white letters Gryffindor?" Hermione said.  
  
"Okay," Jamie said waving her wand.  
  
Hermione choose other outfits to buy too that she'll wear under her robes. She walked out the shop with a confidence that she always wanted to show. There were a few catcalls to her. Hermione blushed never receiving this kind of attention.  
  
When she reached Gwen's Costume and Robe Shop she tried to find Ginny. "Ginny," she yelled. An old woman glared at her. "Sorry."  
  
"What?" Ginny said she came running to the entrance.  
  
"Hey Ginny," Hermione said.  
  
"Hermione?" Ginny said after a little shock.  
  
"Yeah, what do you think," Hermione said turning around.  
  
"Jamie did a great job, at first I couldn't tell who you were but when I got a close look I knew it was you." Ginny said.  
  
"Let's look for our costumes." Hermione said.  
  
"I've found the prefect one for me. I want to be a maiden in waiting for the Royal courts." Ginny said. She showed Hermione a long purple medieval dress. It had long sleeves that went out. Its neck was a circular cut and it had small white ribbons on the bottom. It had a purple mask with feathers on it.  
  
"Nice," Hermione said.  
  
"Now you go look for yours. I can't believe you look so nice," Ginny said.  
  
"Believe it," Hermione said, "Can you watch my bags for me?"  
  
"What did you buy Jamie's shop out?" Ginny asked.  
  
"No," Hermione said disappearing within the rack of costumes and robes.  
  
"Really what's with the 5 bags then," Ginny said.  
  
"Just clothes," Hermione said.  
  
After searching for an half an hour Hermione found a perfect costume. She wanted to be an Egyptian Goddess or Queen so she wanted to choose something nice. She found a long silky royal blue dress or what looked like a bunch of cloth sewed together. It seemed perfect. When she tried it on it fit her perfectly.  
  
"Got what you're looking for?" Ginny asked waiting.  
  
"Yeah," Hermione said.  
  
"Will I know who you are?" Ginny said.  
  
"Yeah, I'll be singing on stage duh," Hermione said.  
  
"Right," Ginny said, "We've got our costumes.wait what are you?"  
  
"A surprise," Hermione said.  
  
"Ginny!!!" Harry and Ron called from behind them.  
  
"Hey Ron, Harry," Ginny said.  
  
"Who's your friend?" Ron asked looking at Hermione from far away but then he walked closer. "Hermione?"  
  
"Yeah Ron it's me." Hermione said, "So how do I look?"  
  
Ron was speechless. Harry had to speak, "You look great."  
  
The 4 went to where the train was at. There were boys looking at Hermione from all different houses. "Who are you!!" someone shouted.  
  
"Out of your reach that's who," Hermione said with a cocky grin.  
  
"Miss. Confident now," Ron asked.  
  
"Sure if you say so," Hermione said with a smile. She got onto the train and walked toward their normal compartment. They were on there way back to Hogwarts.  
  
(*makeover special.did you like it? well whoever reads this story please REVIEW. I need to know what people think. Well that's all.*) 


	6. Chapter 6

I know I make some mistakes in my story.sorry typing in a hurry. Well I'm sometimes let's just say blind. I think I'm going to make the story at least hmm.15 chapters I don't know.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original characters only the made up ones you've never heard of before.  
  
Summary: It takes place during 7th year when Hermione is head girl. Hermione has always played it safe when it came to her life. Things start to change she starts to change as Hermione gets into the school year. She has a lot of things that she wants to do but never has. People never noticed her or saw her for who she was so she proves herself as more then a bookworm and know-it-all. This is kind of about growing up. That's all I have to say. There are twists in this story. Romance and stuff too. I won't give away too much. Damn isn't this a lame summary of what's to happen.  
  
Oh yeah I've decided to rate that all of the story is going to between PG and R. R because in the future there will be some sexual tension and you know lemonish scenes.well I don't know if I should. Maybe I should keep it to a minimum of stuff.nah when the part comes I'll put a warning on that chapter which won't come till later on.  
  
"______" =speaking  
  
'______' =thoughts  
  
(*______*) =me  
  
!*~*~~Flashbacks~~*~*! =flashbacks  
  
Why Not  
  
Previous Chapter "Who's your friend?" Ron asked looking at Hermione from far away but then he walked closer. "Hermione?"  
  
"Yeah Ron it's me." Hermione said, "So how do I look?"  
  
Ron was speechless. Harry had to speak, "You look great."  
  
The 4 went to where the train was at. There were boys looking at Hermione from all different houses. "Who are you!!" someone shouted.  
  
"Out of your reach that's who," Hermione said with a cocky grin.  
  
"Miss. Confident now," Ron asked.  
  
"Sure if you say so," Hermione said with a smile. She got onto the train and walked toward their normal compartment. They were on there way back to Hogwarts.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
As Hermione walked alone down into the Great Hall to eat dinner she noticed that people were giving her weird looks of shock and admiration. Harry Ron and Ginny had gone to dinner a little early and Hermione liked to be just on time. She was about to enter she opened the door as someone was leaning on it. There was Draco falling from the door and onto Hermione.  
  
"What's going on?" Hermione asked when he was on top of her.  
  
Draco didn't know who it was that he had fallen on. Then he picked up a scent of roses and cinnamon. "Granger," Draco said looking at her. He didn't know what else to say. 'She looks hot.'  
  
Hands pulled him off Hermione. It was Harry and Ron. (*ok I lied there will be stuff involving Harry and Ron, a lot of stuff. You know them trying to protect Hermione. And Ron getting his old crush back for her.haha a twist in the story or maybe not I still haven't decided.*)  
  
"What's going on?" Ron asked as he let Draco go.  
  
"Did he touch you?" Harry asked as he helped her up. Both had their hands balled in fists and they were ready to fight.  
  
"I wouldn't touch Granger if she were the last witch on earth," Draco said disgusted. 'Liar, you would too touch her. What has gotten into Granger, she actually looks like a girl and might I say a pretty hot one.' Draco dismissed the thought as soon as it came to him.  
  
"He didn't touch me so let's leave it at that, I'm starving." Hermione said getting a hold of Ron's arm.  
  
Harry walked next to Hermione and Ron they left a shocked Draco Malfoy in the doorway.  
  
Ron smiled at Hermione, "So what are you going to be for the Ball?"  
  
Hermione grinned and leaned closer to Ron as they sat down at the table. "It'll be a surprise."  
  
"Can't you tell me Mione?" Ron said with a sad puppy dog face that always got her to do whatever he or Harry wanted to do.  
  
"Ronald Weasly, that look will not make me tell you." Hermione said firmly. "But Ginny knows but she won't tell you."  
  
"What is she Ginny?" Ron asked.  
  
"I can't tell you," Ginny said, "But you wouldn't even know it was her."  
  
"Please Ginny can't you tell us?" Harry said giving Ginny his puppy dog face.  
  
Ginny looked to Harry then to Ron and finally to Hermione. She had a desperate look in her eye trying to decide. After a while Ginny smiled. "No Harry I can't tell you because that would break my promise to Hermione. Its very interesting I will tell you only that."  
  
"Thank you," Hermione said.  
  
"Bloody hell, you would think it was some kind of secret that would change fate," Ron said.  
  
"Yeah Mione it's not like your going to be dressed as a monkey," Harry said, "If you are it's okay. I know you like monkeys.'  
  
"Watch your tong Ron," Hermione said with a small laugh. She wanted to tell them what she was but it wouldn't be a surprise, "And I am not a monkey."  
  
"Do you know who they are getting to play at the ball?" Lavender asked.  
  
"Who," Seamus said.  
  
"I hear it's some girl from America," Parvati said.  
  
"I heard it was the daughter of someone important," Padma Parvati's twin said from her Hufflepuff table.  
  
"I hear it's some new popular witch." a 2nd year by the name of Susan Hampton from Ravenclaw said.  
  
"Well I heard it was some witch who has just started singing, they could only get her." Pansy sneered.  
  
"I heard it was some super hot chick," Goyle said.  
  
Hermione was feeling awkward hearing people gossip about her as if she weren't even human.  
  
"Don't worry, they don't know," Ginny whispered softly.  
  
"I'm not that hungry anymore, tell me what Dumbledore says." Hermione said getting up.  
  
"Mione don't leave yet," Ron said getting up also.  
  
"I'm not feeling so well," Hermione claimed. It felt kind of sad to lie to her best friend even if it was half of the truth.  
  
"I'll walk you to your room then," Ron offered taking her hand.  
  
"I'm not helpless you know." Hermione snapped. "Ron that's not what I meant, I mean I can do it on my own. I'm not a little 1st year anymore."  
  
"Okay, I'll check on you later. Make sure to open the door when I knock." Ron said.  
  
"Sure thing but I'm going to read a little, study and maybe sleep in early." Hermione said. She was tired and a little sleepy which was true one way or another.  
  
"Okay," Ron said sitting back down.  
  
Hermione got up to leave. She walked out the room.  
(*Oh the very interesting meeting parts. Draco and Hermione have a few conflicts.*)  
Draco Malfoy watched the people around him talk about the mystery girl who was singing for the Ball. He wanted to laugh in there face since he knew it was Hermione.  
  
'Where is she going?' he thought as he saw her get up and start to leave. 'The best way to find out is to follow.' He had an evil grin on his face.  
  
"Oh Dracie honey, aren't you going to ask me to the ball?" Pansy said with a smile.  
  
"No I'm not," Draco said, "And my name is Draco Malfoy learn it well."  
  
Pansy looked mad she was turning red. Draco got up from his table and left to follow Hermione.  
  
'Why do you even care for her?' Draco thought. He had saw Weasly with Hermione at their table. He saw how Weasly was touching her. 'Am I jealous? Of course not of some poor wizard pureblood who lusts after a mudblood. But she's not some mudblood she's Hermione, the very beautiful and poised Hermione.' Draco shook his head as he saw that Hermione had disappeared.  
  
"Where did she go?" he asked. 'Where would she go? I know back to the dormitory.'  
  
When he got into the common room they shared he saw that Hermione was lying on the loveseat with a pencil and notepad. She was thinking out loud too.  
  
"What to sing for the ball," she said. She pulled off her robes and laid them next to her. She started to fiddle with the head girl pin she had.  
  
"Anything as long as you're not singing it," Draco said as he walked closer to Hermione.  
  
"Leave me the hell alone," Hermione said bored.  
  
"Sure, when you do something for me," Draco said.  
  
Hermione got up and headed for her door. "No no no," Draco said grabbing her arm.  
  
"Let me go," Hermione said firmly looking into his grey blue eyes, sometimes they looked grey and when they sparkled they look almost blue. She could feel herself getting lost in his glaze.  
  
"No," he said feeling the same. He felt as if he could lose himself in those cinnamon brown eyes.  
  
Draco pushed Hermione to the wall and towered over her. "Why are you harassing me, Harry and Ron all the time?" Hermione asked softly wondering.  
  
"I like to mess with your minds, you take things too personal. I hate Potter for being the well known boy that lives. And Weasly he is so easy to play with," Draco said. He leaned on her.  
  
'Is this some kind of sick game he's playing?' she thought. Hermione wasn't going to back off that easily. She pressed herself against him.  
  
Draco couldn't take it much longer. He was feeling something in his heart and stomach. He had never felt anything like this. 'Is it merely lust or is it something else?' he thought.  
  
'I can't fight it anymore.' Hermione thought also. She couldn't take his glaze and his body merely a few inches away. His body heated radiated off him. It made Hermione feel a little too warm.  
  
The two slowly leaned into one another. Hermione looked into Draco's eyes wondering what he was thinking about. She saw something in his eyes she never saw in anyone's eyes before. There mouths were an inch apart. Hermione loved the way his breath and hers mingled together.  
  
'Why am I taking so long to kiss her,' he thought. He quickly leaned into her and their mouths met.  
  
The kiss was gentle at first, just brushing against one another but then it became more intense. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and Draco put his hands around her waist pulling her closer to him. He didn't know why he was kissing Hermione but he knew it felt good and right.  
  
After what seemed like forever the two pulled apart. "Wow," Hermione whispered. She couldn't deny it Draco Malfoy lived up to his reputation. He was a great kisser and it was just a simple kiss too.  
  
Draco pulled from Hermione shaken that he had kissed her. 'It was good, no more then that kiss was great. I don't know what I'm feeling; it felt so right like I was destined to kiss her or something. No I can't be destined with a mud.no muggleborn. I can't even think of calling her mudblood around her. She's going to be a very distracting thing in the future.'  
  
"Well, what was that all about," Hermione said after she recomposed herself.  
  
Draco forced a laugh, "You are so gullible, like I would really want to kiss a mudblood. That was just because you were around.'  
  
Hermione was angry and mad. She couldn't believe that she would let him kiss her. 'It's not like it was that good. Ok I'm denying it, it was great. He lives up to what all the other girls say. Am I just another flavor of the week though? Damn I fell for him.'  
  
"I know about your female reputation, I'm not going to fall for you," Hermione said turning around and walking into her room shutting the door. The door could only allow the person who is sleeping there in. The person who slept there had to admit entrance. 'I can't believe I actually let Draco Malfoy kiss him. I know about how he uses and takes advantage girls. I'll be another on his list,' was all Hermione could think.  
  
(*Oh yeah, a conflict alright, is Draco really feeling Hermione. I was listening to this song 'The Right Kind of Wrong' by Leann Rimes when I was writing this. That's how I got the repuatation part. Hmm.maybe that'll be one of the song Hermione sings at the ball.you never know.*) 


	7. Chapter 7

lalala #7.wow I actually made it to 7.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original characters only the made up ones you've never heard of before.  
  
Summary: It takes place during 7th year when Hermione is head girl. Hermione has always played it safe when it came to her life. Things start to change she starts to change as Hermione gets into the school year. She has a lot of things that she wants to do but never has. People never noticed her or saw her for who she was so she proves herself as more then a bookworm and know-it-all. This is kind of about growing up. That's all I have to say. There are twists in this story. Romance and stuff too. I won't give away too much. Damn isn't this a lame summary of what's to happen.  
  
Oh yeah I've decided to rate that all of the story is going to between PG and R. R because in the future there will be some sexual tension and you know lemonish scenes.well I don't know if I should. Maybe I should keep it to a minimum of stuff.nah when the part comes I'll put a warning on that chapter which won't come till later on.  
  
"______" =speaking  
  
'______' =thoughts  
  
(*______*) =me  
  
!*~*~~Flashbacks~~*~*! =flashbacks  
  
Why Not  
  
Previous Chapter  
  
Draco pulled from Hermione shaken that he had kissed her. 'It was good, no more then that kiss was great. I don't know what I'm feeling; it felt so right like I was destined to kiss her or something. No I can't be destined with a mud.no muggleborn. I can't even think of calling her mudblood around her. She's going to be a very distracting thing in the future.'  
  
"Well, what was that all about," Hermione said after she recomposed herself.  
  
Draco forced a laugh, "You are so gullible, like I would really want to kiss a mudblood. That was just because you were around.'  
  
Hermione was angry and mad. She couldn't believe that she would let him kiss her. 'It's not like it was that good. Ok I'm denying it, it was great. He lives up to what all the other girls say. Am I just another flavor of the week though? Damn I fell for him.'  
  
"I know about your female reputation, I'm not going to fall for you," Hermione said turning around and walking into her room shutting the door. The door could only allow the person who is sleeping there in. The person who slept there had to admit entrance. 'I can't believe I actually let Draco Malfoy kiss him. I know about how he uses and takes advantage girls. I'll be another on his list,' was all Hermione could think.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
"What did I just do?" Hermione said to herself as she was in her room. She sat down on her bed. She had kissed a few boys before. Hermione didn't know what she felt about Draco. He was a player he used girls at times. Hermione felt something when they kissed. It felt so right. She started to write a list of some of the sings to sing at the ball.  
  
(*Here's the list.*) (* Man it's such a girlie list. I never knew I listened to so much pop and stuff until I looked at my playlist but anyway it's a good list. FYI I listen to anything as long as it songs good.*)  
  
1. LeeAnn Rimes - The Right Kind of Wrong  
  
2. Soluna - All Out of Love  
  
3. Avril Lavigne - I Don't Give a Damn  
  
4. Sweetbox - Trying To Be Me  
  
5. Vanessa Carlton - Ordinary Day  
  
6. Malyssa - Reminisce  
  
7. Avril Lavigne - Losing Grip  
  
8. Boa - Listen To My Heart  
  
9. DJ Encore featuring Engelina - High on life  
  
10. Hilary Duff - Why Not  
  
11. Evanessence - Bring Me to Life  
  
12. DJ Sammie - Heaven  
  
"That's it for now," Hermione said to herself. 'Why did I change, who I am? Who did I do it for? Me or did I do it for someone else? I'm not s sure of myself now.'  
  
There was a knock from the outside door. Hermione got up and remember Ron was going to check on her. "Coming," she called.  
  
When she got there she saw it wasn't Ron it was Ginny with a wide grin. "What's going on?" she asked.  
  
"Well I have to tell you.oh I'm so happy," Ginny beamed.  
  
"Let's go into my room, so we don't have stray ears listening to us," Hermione said pointing to Draco's room.  
  
"I see," Ginny said. She followed Hermione into her room.  
  
"Well you have to tell me what has you all giddy and happy." Hermione said.  
  
"Okay, but you'll never believe it." Ginny said. Hermione closed the door to the room.  
  
(*Nosy Portraits*) (*If you forgot Adrienne and Joseph they are the people in the portraits hanging on the head portal.*)  
  
Adrienne and Joseph held each other's hand. The paints were watching the door and also listening. They knew what went around.  
  
"Do you think we should ease drop?" Adrienne said.  
  
"You are nosy," Joseph said, "No we shouldn't."  
  
"I need a little gossip with my friends. The Fat Lady always has such wonderful things to tell," Adrienne said.  
  
"Adrienne Michelle Lippy you are one bad shell," Joseph said.  
  
"Please I just want to know what's going on," she said.  
  
"No," Joseph said.  
  
"Oh fine," Adrienne said with a frown.  
  
"And don't frown it makes you look ugly." Joseph said.  
  
"Aren't you going to tell me, I can't wait," Hermione said sitting on her bed.  
  
"Well I was walking with Harry back to Gryffindor Tower," Ginny started.  
  
"Where was Ron?" Hermione interrupted.  
  
"He went to ask Lavender to the ball," Ginny said, "And don't interrupt me till the end."  
  
"Okay," Hermione said.  
  
"Well as I was saying, Harry and I were walking down the corridors to Gryffindor Tower. Out of the blue when we were laughing about something, I don't remember what but he kissed me. HE KISSED ME, can you believe it? It was on the mouth too. It was a quick kiss, after he did it he said he had something to do," Ginny said happily jumping up and down.  
  
"I am so happy for you, Harry likes you," Hermione said. 'Ron will probably be going out with Lavender, Ginny has Harry and what do I end up with.liking Malfoy.'  
  
"Are you okay Mione?" Ginny asked.  
  
"I'm just thinking how you all have someone and I'm stuck liking." Hermione stopped in midsentence. 'She I tell her? Will she laugh it in my face?'  
  
"Like who?" Ginny said interested.  
  
"No one," Hermione said with a blush.  
  
"You can't just tell me you like someone and not tell me," Ginny argued.  
  
"You'll laugh," Hermione said.  
  
"Of course not, you never laughed at the times I told you how much I love Harry. I really do love him not because he's famous but because he's Harry. You supported me when all the other girls said I was out of my reach. I'll try to help you." Ginny said.  
  
"Oh I don't know. You can't possible know how much trouble it will cause if he knew I fell for him," Hermione said. "It'll be a complicated situation."  
  
"Who is it Mione?" Ginny asked. "I promise not to tell a soul unless you want me too. I promise on my love for Harry."  
  
Hermione laughed. Ginny would never break a promise on her love for Harry. Hermione knew that Ginny loved Harry more then she did anyone probably even more then she loved Ron.  
  
"Okay, but promise not to laugh either." Hermione said.  
  
"I promise." Ginny said.  
  
"Draco Malfoy," Hermione said.  
  
Ginny screamed, "I knew it, I knew you liked him."  
  
"Ginny calm down," Hermione said putting her hand over her mouth.  
  
Ginny smiled and slowly sat down. "When did this happen?"  
  
"I don't know. I think it started since we came back. I've always found him lets say interesting but I just thought that but now. Oh god I think I'm in love with the fool," Hermione said.  
  
"God, does he know?" Ginny asked.  
  
"I don't know. I haven't said anything to him for the past 2 hours not since we umm." Hermione said then stopped.  
  
"Since we what," Ginny asked leaning forward wanting to know.  
  
"Since we kissed," Hermione said quietly.  
  
"You've kissed him?" Ginny said.  
  
"A couple hours ago," Hermione said.  
  
"Oh my god, oh my god, Merlin this is serious," Ginny said.  
  
"Don't you dare use his name in vein?" Hermione said hitting her hand.  
  
"Fine, oh my god you kissed him. How was it?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Ginny, I just have to say perfect in every way." Hermione said.  
  
Ginny started to get this dreamy look in her eyes. "This is so romantic more then me and Harry."  
  
"More like a Romeo and Juliet story." Hermione mumbled, "Except Romeo isn't doesn't love Juliet."  
  
"Well it can't be that bad, as long as you don't go after him." Ginny said, "Play hard to get."  
  
"Out of the words of babe, you should have taken your own advice." Hermione said.  
  
"You are right, I did chase Harry." Ginny laughed.  
  
"Well what should I do?" Hermione said.  
  
"Avoid him as much as you can." Ginny said finally after thinking.  
  
"I will avoid him." Hermione said firmly.  
  
(*Next chapter in the beginning will be about what Draco thinks in his room and other stuff. I have decided that Ron will go for Lavender. Hey does anyone know how Lavender looks like? Three couples in this fic.R/L H/G and Hr/D*) 


	8. Chapter 8

#8 yep I'm cruising through this fic. I want to THANK everyone who has reviewed and read my little fanfic. I am trying to update everyday I can for all those who want to know.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original characters only the made up ones you've never heard of before.  
  
Summary: It takes place during 7th year when Hermione is head girl. Hermione has always played it safe when it came to her life. Things start to change she starts to change as Hermione gets into the school year. She has a lot of things that she wants to do but never has. People never noticed her or saw her for who she was so she proves herself as more then a bookworm and know-it-all. This is kind of about growing up. That's all I have to say. There are twists in this story. Romance and stuff too. I won't give away too much. Damn isn't this a lame summary of what's to happen.  
  
Oh yeah I've decided to rate that all of the story is going to between PG and R. R because in the future there will be some sexual tension and you know lemonish scenes.well I don't know if I should. Maybe I should keep it to a minimum of stuff.nah when the part comes I'll put a warning on that chapter which won't come till later on.  
  
"______" =speaking  
  
'______' =thoughts  
  
(*______*) =me  
  
!*~*~~Flashbacks~~*~*! =flashbacks  
  
Why Not  
  
Previous Chapter  
  
"Fine, oh my god you kissed him. How was it?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Ginny, I just have to say perfect in every way." Hermione said.  
  
Ginny started to get this dreamy look in her eyes. "This is so romantic more then me and Harry."  
  
"More like a Romeo and Juliet story." Hermione mumbled, "Except Romeo isn't doesn't love Juliet."  
  
"Well it can't be that bad, as long as you don't go after him." Ginny said, "Play hard to get."  
  
"Out of the words of babe, you should have taken your own advice." Hermione said.  
  
"You are right, I did chase Harry." Ginny laughed.  
  
"Well what should I do?" Hermione said.  
  
"Avoid him as much as you can." Ginny said finally after thinking.  
  
"I will avoid him." Hermione said firmly.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
'Have you lost your mind Malfoy?' Draco thought as he paced around in his room.  
  
He could hear his father screaming at him right now in his mind if he found out what he did. He couldn't even think about what he did. "Draco Malfoy I thought I taught you better. You are a disgrace to our name, laying a hand on a dirty mudblood." Lucius would say.  
  
"I didn't do anything bad, she was just there and I felt an urge to kiss a girl." Draco decided. 'Please you know you wanted to kiss her. It's not your fault she kissed you back. It's not your fault.'  
  
"Every girl wants you Draco it's not your fault she's another one," Draco stated out loud. (*Conceited and self centered ain't he.*)  
  
Draco heard someone talking outside in the common room. When he had sneak peek he saw it was Hermione and Ginny. 'It's Weasly and Granger wonder what they are doing?'  
  
"Let's go into my room, so we don't have stray ears listening to us," Hermione said pointing to his door.  
  
Draco was offended as if he wanted to hear the two girls talk gossip. After they entered Hermione's room he left to roam the halls. When he left he saw that Pansy was heading her way toward the head room.  
  
He tried to run the other way but it was too late Pansy saw him. 'Drat am I cursed?' Draco thought when she called his name.  
  
"Draco," Pansy said.  
  
"Hello Pansy," he said as nice as he could. His father liked Pansy since she was the daughter of a well known pureblood family but his mother who he loved dearly didn't fancy to well to Pansy. His mother thought she was a dimwitted idiot.  
  
"I was wondering if it was just an act at dinner, you really aren't going to ask me to the ball, Dracie," Pansy said touching his arm suggestively.  
  
He shuttered at her touching him. Pansy was one of the prettier Slytherins but he thought of her as a fling from last year nothing he wanted to take serious. Draco would want her for pleasure's sake but nothing more. He didn't want her at the moment. Draco grabbed her arm, "Didn't I tell you that my name is not Dracie it's Draco, Draco Malfoy? If you can't even remember you really are dumb."  
  
"You're hurting me Draco," Pansy whinced.  
  
Draco let go of her arm since he saw Snape walking out of a room. Pansy grabbed her arm rubbing it. It was already starting to bruise.  
  
"Hello Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Parkinson, mind if I ask why you two doing alone at about 7:00?" Snape asked.  
  
"I just wanted to ask Draco about homework Professor." Pansy said.  
  
"Is that so," Snape said.  
  
"Yeah," Draco said.  
  
"Parkinson go to your dorm," Snape said.  
  
"Yes sir," Pansy said running away.  
  
"Well you seem to have scared her off professor," Draco said.  
  
"Draco, Quidditch Season will start the 1st of November. The matches will begin then too just to tell you." Snape said.  
  
"Yes sir," Draco said.  
  
"I want to win all of your Quidditch matches this year," Snape said, "So we can claim our House Cup."  
  
"I know you're counting on me," Draco said.  
  
"Yes, now go get some rest." Snape said, "No wondering after 8:00 I tell you or points will be taken off."  
  
"Yes sir," Draco said going back to the head dorm.  
  
Hermione was just saying good night to Ginny. She decided to read a bit to pass the time and what better story to read but Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet. She needed to freshen up on her muggle reading. After a while she fell asleep with book in hand. Hermione was wiped out after this long day.  
  
Draco entered the common room and saw Hermione sleeping on the loveseat by the fire. She had fallen asleep with her book. He walked over to her. Draco sat a few feet away just watching her sleep.  
  
"Beautiful," he said after a while. He noticed her shiver a little. He went to his room and got a blanket for her. Draco didn't want to disturb her. 'A sleeping beauty.' he thought.  
  
He took the book from her hand. "Romeo and Juliet?" he said out loud. 'A muggle book I guess. What's the harm in reading it?'  
  
Draco glanced at Hermione's sleeping form. He went to grab another blanket. He seated himself on the other loveseat across from Hermione. Draco started to read the play in his mind.  
  
"To household, both alike in dignity, In far Verona, where we lay our scene, From ancient grudge break to new mutiny, Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean, From forth the fatal loins of these two foes A pair of star-cross'd lovers take their life; Whose misadventur'd piteous overthrows Do with their death bury their parents' strife. The fearful passage of their death-mark'd rage, Which but their children's end naught could remove, Is now two hours' traffic of our stage The which, if you with patient ears attend, What here shall miss our toil shall strive to mend."  
  
(*okay I don't really want to type out the fall freaking play of Romeo and Juliet so I'll just give you the beginning. If you never read or seen Romeo and Juliet you should.*)  
  
After Draco read the whole play he fell asleep also. He had a small smile on his face.  
  
Hermione woke up that morning with a smile. She had a wonderful dream. When she looked at what was covering her she noticed it was a silky yet warm green blanket. She rubbed her eyes noticing that Draco lay a few feet away on his loveseat with jer book and a blanket.  
  
She had to grin at this. He looked so peaceful. Hermione got up and went to shower and change. When she came out Draco was still in a deep sleep. Hermione walked over picked up her book from his hand. She leaned over.  
  
"Draco it's time to wake up," Hermione whispered softly into his ear.  
  
(*haha I a cliffhanger.want to know what happens next you'll have to wait.yep the games have just begun. Well REVIEW please.*) 


	9. Chapter 9

Wow I'm at number 9.this is so great I'm making great process. what do you think of my story. Tell me, review it PLEASE.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original characters only the made up ones you've never heard of before.  
  
Summary: It takes place during 7th year when Hermione is head girl. Hermione has always played it safe when it came to her life. Things start to change she starts to change as Hermione gets into the school year. She has a lot of things that she wants to do but never has. People never noticed her or saw her for who she was so she proves herself as more then a bookworm and know-it-all. This is kind of about growing up. That's all I have to say. There are twists in this story. Romance and stuff too. I won't give away too much. Damn isn't this a lame summary of what's to happen.  
  
Oh yeah I've decided to rate that all of the story is going to between PG and R. R because in the future there will be some sexual tension and you know lemonish scenes.well I don't know if I should. Maybe I should keep it to a minimum of stuff.nah when the part comes I'll put a warning on that chapter which won't come till later on.  
  
"______" =speaking  
  
'______' =thoughts  
  
(*______*) =me  
  
!*~*~~Flashbacks~~*~*! =flashbacks  
  
Why Not  
  
Previous Chapter  
  
After Draco read the whole play he fell asleep also. He had a small smile on his face.  
  
Hermione woke up that morning with a smile. She had a wonderful dream. When she looked at what was covering her she noticed it was a silky yet warm green blanket. She rubbed her eyes noticing that Draco lay a few feet away on his loveseat with her book and a blanket.  
  
She had to grin at this. He looked so peaceful. Hermione got up and went to shower and change. When she came out Draco was still in a deep sleep. Hermione walked over picked up her book from his hand. She leaned over.  
  
"Draco it's time to wake up," Hermione whispered softly into his ear.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Draco was having a wonderful dream. He didn't want to wake up. After he heard Hermione's voice he opened his eyes slowly.  
  
"Hey sleepyhead," Hermione said with a grin.  
  
"What are you doing in my room?" Draco asked rubbing his eyes.  
  
"Wake your @ss up; does this look like your room to you?" Hermione said.  
  
After a while Draco remembered what happened last night. "I'm up, what time is it?"  
  
Hermione smiled, "10 minutes till Double Potions start. See you later Malfoy."  
  
"You decided to wake me 10 minutes mudblood!!!" Draco yelled getting up.  
  
Hermione laughed her way out the door, though he called her mudblood she didn't think of it as an insult anymore since she heard it many times before. She loved it when he was mad. "You look so cute when you're mad you know," Hermione winked at the door.  
  
"Whatever," he said.  
  
"But you do," Hermione said.  
  
"Go eat your breakfast hope you choke on whatever the house elves are making," Draco said.  
  
"You don't mean that do you?" Hermione said with a hurt look.  
  
"I do," Draco said with no emotion what so ever.  
  
"Fine," Hermione said leaving slamming the door.  
  
"You are hurting my ears," Adrienne said.  
  
"Leave her be, she's mad at her boyfriend," Joseph said.  
  
"HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND," Hermione screamed as she walked down the corridor.  
  
"Sorry," Joseph whispered looking scared. You didn't want to see a mad Hermione.  
  
"Damn mudblood, 'you look so cute when you're mad'," Draco said walking to the bathroom, "I'll just tell Snape I overslept."  
  
When Draco got out the bathroom which was 15 minutes later he remembered what she said. "She thinks I'm cute?" he thought out loud.  
  
He walked out the door. "I see you aren't as mad as Hermione," Adrienne said.  
  
"Of course not, unlike mudblood Hermione I am able to keep my cool," Draco said.  
  
"You shouldn't call people mudbloods or label people," Adrienne said.  
  
"Why should I listen to you," Draco said rolling his eyes.  
  
"So you and your girlfriend have a little spat?" Joseph asked.  
  
"SHE IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND," Draco yelled also leaving. 'She is nothing but a worthless mudblood nothing more. She'll pay.'  
  
"See what you did Joseph, two people, one morning, they both were screaming at us," Adrienne said hitting him in the head with her fan.  
  
"I just want to know, weren't you the nosy one at first, since you weren't asking questions I was," Joseph said.  
  
"You are as bad as I am," Adrienne said.  
  
When Draco got to Potions Snape had started the class. He walked in.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy explain, to us why you are late?" Snape said.  
  
"I overslept professor," Draco said.  
  
"Oh really," Snape said.  
  
"Yes sir," Draco said.  
  
"Take your seat and don't let it happen again." Snape said.  
  
"Draco didn't get any points off so typical," Lavender whispered to Ron.  
  
"No whispering my class Ms. Brown, 3 points from Gryffindor," Snape snapped.  
  
"That's not fair," Ron said.  
  
"2 more points for that outburst," Snape said going back to his lesson.  
  
Lavender tried to calm Ron down. Harry and Hermione just sat quietly. When the class was over Ron started to say things.  
  
"I can't believe how Malfoy gets away with things," Ron said.  
  
"Yeah," Lavender said, "He gets a free ride with Professor Snape."  
  
Ron smiled at Lavender. He moved a loose strand of blond hair from her face behind her ear. Lavender was blushing slightly at what he did.  
  
"Harry," Ginny yelled from down the hall when she saw Harry and the gang.  
  
"Got to go," Harry said dashing the opposite direction they were heading. Ginny was the way they were walking towards.  
  
(*Harry is trying to avoid Ginny because of their kiss.He doesn't really know what to think or say. Is Ginny just his best friend's kid sister or something more he doesn't know yet.*)  
  
"What's going on with them?" Ron asked.  
  
"Nothing," Hermione said quickly.  
  
When Ginny caught up to them she was huffing and out of breath. "Where is umm, hold on where is umm, where's Harry," she said.  
  
"He went somewhere," Ron said, "What's going on Ginny?"  
  
"Tell you later, if you see him tell him I want to talk," Ginny said. Ginny walked away.  
  
"He's avoiding her," Lavender concluded.  
  
"Why would he avoid my sister?" Ron asked clueless to the fact that Ginny and Harry liked each other.  
  
(*Older brothers no most brothers they don't know crap about what their younger sisters or older sisters like.*)  
  
"You are so clueless Ron," Hermione said walking away.  
  
"I don't think your clueless sweetie," Lavender said to Ron. Ron kissed Lavender's cheek and they walked to class.  
  
Hermione had a prefects' meeting that got her out of Transfiguration class. She walked into the room and noticed that everyone was there including Draco.  
  
Draco sat far away next to some Slytherin prefects.  
  
"Since we're all here now, let's begin," Hermione said.  
  
Hermione started to talk about the prefects being in charge during the ball and it was important for them to manage everyone. She started to say stuff about being responsible and to take points for rule breaking no matter who it was.  
  
"Is there anything anyone wants to add or say?" Hermione asked.  
  
A few hands rose. "Hannah Abbot?" Hermione said.  
  
"Who's going to be our entertainment? There have been several rumors about the person," Hannah said.  
  
"Well it's going to be a surprise, at the end of the ball which is midnight you'll know." Hermione said. 'Please Draco don't tell.'  
  
"Draco do you know?" some people asked.  
  
"Of course I know Hermione and the professors also. It'll be a surprise, one you all would never guess," Draco said.  
  
"Is it a female or a male?" Seamus asked.  
  
"A female," Hermione said.  
  
"Is she hot?" Seamus asked again.  
  
"Let's not get off the topic now," Hermione said.  
  
"She is," Draco said with a grin.  
  
Hermione was blushing and turning red. She never thought in a million years would Draco Malfoy say something nice to her.  
  
"Well end of meeting, see you next week," Draco said.  
  
Hermione started to clean up the conference room. She didn't look up since she knew he stood there looking at her.  
  
"What are you looking at?" Hermione said.  
  
"Apparently the talk of the ball," Draco said.  
  
"What?" Hermione said confused.  
  
"You know what I mean; everyone wants to know who you are. You are the mysterious singing entertainment for the ball." Draco said.  
  
Hermione stood in place not moving. "I would like to know what people would think if they knew know-it-all Granger was the entertainment," Draco said walking closer to Hermione.  
  
He lifted her chin so she would look at his face. The moved a hand down her cheek caressing it. "I wonder what Scar Face and Weasly will think if they knew you liked me," Draco whispered into her ear.  
  
Hermione shivered. He was playing a game and Hermione wanted to make sure she won. "Well they wouldn't care really who I like or who liked me," Hermione said in the same manner as Draco, "As long as I like that person and that person's heart belongs to me.'  
  
Draco had a pleasant chill run down his spine. He just laughed; it wasn't a nice just kind of scary.  
  
"So we're playing a game mudblood, a game you will never win. You want my heart, you'll never get it." Draco said coldly pushing her away from him. He walked out the room.  
  
Hermione stood there with a blank face. "You know you want me just as much as I want you Malfoy," she whispered.  
  
'What do you mean when you say she won't get my heart? She already has my heart, body and soul. Hermione will never know, she will never know.' Draco thought.  
  
(*yes I'm done, a game she'll never win huh, wait till you read the next few chapters. Things are heating up and it's heating up really fast. Well what will happen next you will happen you never know.*) 


	10. Chapter 10

Lucky number 10 I can hardly believe I'm at 10. People are actually reviewing too. Thanks to those who have reviewed . . .  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original characters only the made up ones you've never heard of before.  
  
Summary: It takes place during 7th year when Hermione is head girl. Hermione has always played it safe when it came to her life. Things start to change she starts to change as Hermione gets into the school year. She has a lot of things that she wants to do but never has. People never noticed her or saw her for who she was so she proves herself as more then a bookworm and know-it-all. This is kind of about growing up. That's all I have to say. There are twists in this story. Romance and stuff too. I won't give away too much. Damn isn't this a lame summary of what's to happen.  
  
Oh yeah I've decided to rate that all of the story is going to between PG and R. R because in the future there will be some sexual tension and you know lemonish scenes.well I don't know if I should. Maybe I should keep it to a minimum of stuff.nah when the part comes I'll put a warning on that chapter which won't come till later on.  
  
"______" =speaking  
  
'______' =thoughts  
  
(*______*) =me  
  
!*~*~~Flashbacks~~*~*! =flashbacks  
  
Why Not  
  
Previous Chapter  
  
Hermione shivered. He was playing a game and Hermione wanted to make sure she won. "Well they wouldn't care really who I like or who liked me," Hermione said in the same manner as Draco, "As long as I like that person and that person's heart belongs to me.'  
  
Draco had a pleasant chill run down his spine. He just laughed; it wasn't a nice just kind of scary.  
  
"So we're playing a game mudblood, a game you will never win. You want my heart, you'll never get it." Draco said coldly pushing her away from him. He walked out the room.  
  
Hermione stood there with a blank face. "You know you want me just as much as I want you Malfoy," she whispered.  
  
'What do you mean when you say she won't get my heart? She already has my heart, body and soul. Hermione will never know, she will never know.' Draco thought.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Hermione walked down the hall slowly. Suddenly Ginny appeared out of no where.  
  
"Hey," she said.  
  
"Hi," Hermione said a little sad.  
  
"What's wrong?" Ginny asked.  
  
"It's like what you're going through with Harry. Harry doesn't know what he wants. And I don't know what I want anymore." Hermione said.  
  
"Harry told you he didn't know if he wants me?" Ginny asked sadly.  
  
"No he didn't tell me but it's obvious with the way he's acting. He's avoiding you. Harry doesn't know what he's feeling for you. You should give him some time," Hermione said.  
  
"Malfoy doesn't know what he is passing up, you are better then that scum of the earth," Ginny said.  
  
"You're right but I can't help but feel that he was my soul mate," Hermione said.  
  
"Like what I feel for Harry?" Ginny said.  
  
"Yeah," Hermione said.  
  
"Well Malfoy does not know what he want so leave him alone, you have got to sing for me just once," Ginny said.  
  
"What," Hermione said.  
  
"Well you've got to practice; you are going to sing in front of almost the whole school." Ginny said.  
  
Hermione frowned realizing that if she messed up she'll be humiliating herself.  
  
"So will you sing for me during lunch, can't we tell Harry and Ron. They really want to know what you are," Ginny said.  
  
"I don't know," Hermione said.  
  
"You'll sing in front of us and when the ball comes you won't be that scared. Please I haven't heard you sing yet," Ginny said.  
  
"And you wouldn't," Draco said out of no where.  
  
"Are you stalking her?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Why would you ask that Weasly," Draco said.  
  
"For some reason you're always around Hermione. You may not always be noticed but you're around her," Ginny said remembering times she saw Malfoy where Hermione was at sometimes.  
  
"I am not stalking her," Draco said, "As I was saying you wouldn't want to hear her sing."  
  
"As if you heard her before," Ginny said.  
  
"Well I have," Draco said.  
  
"Mione Malfoy heard you sing before even Harry, Ron and I?" Ginny whined.  
  
"He eavesdropped," Hermione said.  
  
"Well he still heard you," Ginny said.  
  
"Fine during lunch which is a period away, bring Harry and Ron to my dorm but don't tell them yet," Hermione said.  
  
"Great," Ginny said walking away.  
  
"Yeah," Hermione said defeated.  
  
"Don't look so down Granger, it's not like you sing bad," Draco said walking away from Hermione.  
  
"I am sick and tired of your insults Malfoy," Hermione said. "Don't you have anyone else to torment?"  
  
"No I don't, as I said before I take pleasure in tormenting you and your friends," Draco said.  
  
Hermione shrieked and walked away mad.  
  
"So pretty when you're mad," Draco yelled to her.  
  
"What did you just say Draco?" Pansy asked appearing behind him.  
  
Draco cringed. "You heard what I said," Draco said.  
  
"You like a MUDBLOOD?" Pansy said.  
  
"Of course not, I'm taking pleasure in tormenting her," Draco said.  
  
"Really," Pansy said not to fooled.  
  
"Yes," Draco said. He smirked knowing the only way to shut her up. He leaned over and kissed Pansy much to his dislike.  
  
Hermione fumed all the way to her class. Hagrid was wondering what was bothering her during his class.  
  
"Mione, what's wrong?" Hagrid asked when the lesson was over.  
  
"Oh it's nothing just thinking." Hermione said.  
  
"Heard from Dumbledore you're singing for the ball. Good luck to you," Hagrid said.  
  
"Thanks," she mumbled walking away.  
  
When she got to her dorm outside were a nervous looking Harry a pretty bored Ginny and confused Ron.  
  
"Hey," Hermione said.  
  
"What's going on?" Ron whispered pointing at the two other people.  
  
"Tell you later," she replied.  
  
"You wanted to see us," Harry said not looking at Ginny.  
  
"Yeah," Hermione said.  
  
She said butterbeer quietly to the painting since she wasn't suppose to share the password no matter who it was.  
  
"This is nice," Ron said.  
  
"It is okay," Hermione said.  
  
"So what did you want to talk about," Harry asked.  
  
Hermione looked nervous and she didn't want to speak.  
  
"Go on tell them," Ginny said.  
  
"I want to let you guys know who will be singing at the ball," Hermione said.  
  
"Who is it I'm dying to know," Ron said.  
  
"Promise not to tell?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yeah," they all said.  
  
"Me," Hermione whispered.  
  
"You!!" Ron yelled.  
  
"Yeah," Hermione said.  
  
"You can sing?" Harry said.  
  
"Yes," Hermione replied.  
  
"That's why we're here I asked her to sing for us," Ginny said.  
  
"Okay here goes. The song is Anything but Ordinary by Avril Lavigne," Hermione said.  
  
"Go on," Ginny said with a smile.  
  
"Sometimes I get so weird I even freak myself out I laugh myself to sleep It's my lullaby Sometimes I drive so fast Just to feel the danger I wanna scream It makes me feel alive  
  
Is it enough to love? Is it enough to breathe? Somebody rip my heart out And leave me here to bleed Is it enough to die? Somebody save my life I'd rather be anything but ordinary please  
  
To walk within the lines Would make my life so boring I want to know that I Have been to the extreme So knock me off my feet Come on now give it to me Anything to make me feel alive  
  
Is it enough to love? Is it enough to breathe? Somebody rip my heart out And leave me here to bleed Is it enough to die? Somebody save my life I'd rather be anything but ordinary please I'd rather be anything but ordinary please.  
  
Let down your defenses Use no common sense If you look you will see That this world is A beautiful, accident, turbulent, Succulent, opulent, permanent No way I wanna taste it I don't wanna waste it away  
  
Sometimes I get so weird I even freak myself out I laugh myself to sleep It's my lullaby  
  
Is it enough? Is it enough? Is it enough to breathe? Somebody rip my heart out And leave me here to bleed Is it enough to die? Somebody save my life I'd rather be anything but ordinary please.  
  
Is it enough? Is it enough to die? Somebody save my life I'd rather be anything but ordinary please I'd rather be anything but ordinary please." Hermione sang without any music just her voice. (*Damn I forgot what you call it when you sing without music just your voice. Someone tell me please*)  
  
Ron smiled at Hermione. "Beautiful," he said.  
  
"You did great," Harry said.  
  
"Well thanks," Hermione said.  
  
"You'll knock everyone dead at the ball. Not only with your voice but with your outfit," Ginny said.  
  
(*well how was it? You know it seems really short to me for some reason. Well please Review..tell me what you think even if it is bad. I can take what you say I'm not some baby who cries when someone doesn't like something.*) 


	11. Chapter 11

What happened to Malfoy in my last chapter if you're wondering . . . well you figure it out? What did have to do to shut Pansy up, duh sleep with her? Dumb whore, sorry for my words but she is gonna be a very important role also. She'll be the Slytherin that happens to tell everyone about Hermione and Draco. I let another important thing slip again didn't I? And also thanks for the reviews!!!  
  
SPECIAL NOTE:  
  
People are wondering when the masquerade is.well it'll be right after this chapter so don't worry that I'll delay it. . .I just needed to add a little more of Draco's point of view but at the end I'll give you a little sneak peek of what's to happen at the ball. . .hehehe I'm so bad I'll keep you guessing.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original characters only the made up ones you've never heard of before.  
  
Summary: It takes place during 7th year when Hermione is head girl. Hermione has always played it safe when it came to her life. Things start to change she starts to change as Hermione gets into the school year. She has a lot of things that she wants to do but never has. People never noticed her or saw her for who she was so she proves herself as more then a bookworm and know-it-all. This is kind of about growing up. That's all I have to say. There are twists in this story. Romance and stuff too. I won't give away too much. Damn isn't this a lame summary of what's to happen.  
  
Oh yeah I've decided to rate that all of the story is going to between PG and R. R because in the future there will be some sexual tension and you know lemonish scenes.well I don't know if I should. Maybe I should keep it to a minimum of stuff.nah when the part comes I'll put a warning on that chapter which won't come till later on.  
  
"______" =speaking  
  
'______' =thoughts  
  
(*______*) =me  
  
!*~*~~Flashbacks~~*~*! =flashbacks  
  
Why Not  
  
Previous Chapter  
  
Ron smiled at Hermione. "Beautiful," he said.  
  
"You did great," Harry said.  
  
"Well thanks," Hermione said.  
  
"You'll knock everyone dead at the ball. Not only with your voice but with your outfit," Ginny said.  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Draco pushed Pansy out of his room after what he thought was the most disgusting thing he's done all year so far.  
  
"I knew you wanted me," Pansy said as she walked out his room fixing her robes.  
  
'Please the only person who'll want you is a fish,' Draco thought.  
  
"Bye," was all he could say to her.  
  
"I see you're having fun," Hermione said coming out of her room just in time to see Pansy kiss Draco's cheek and walk out.  
  
"You make me sound like a monster," Draco said leaning against the frame of the door in his green boxers.  
  
"Monster is what you are," Hermione said.  
  
"You know you wished it had been you in my room," Draco said.  
  
"Please like I'll lower myself to you," Hermione said walking out the room.  
  
"You lowering yourself to me, it's I would have been lowering myself for you," Draco sneered going to get dressed.  
  
Harry, Ron and Ginny had left a few moments earlier to try to get a quick meal. Hermione walked down the hall thinking about recent events and things that had changed her.  
  
"I'm not going to have Draco Malfoy ruin my life," she said trying to believe her own words.  
  
"Ms. Granger, you're late," Professor Hilton said. He happened to be new to the school.  
  
"Sorry sir," Hermione said.  
  
"Well as I was saying before you came in," he said.  
  
Hermione took her seat and listened to what the professor said. After class she felt tired and sleepy. When dinner came along Hermione was practically sleeping at the table.  
  
He saw Hermione fall asleep at the table. He just grinned she must need the sleep. Draco couldn't stop thinking about Hermione since they kissed. When he thought about it he wanted her even if she was a muggleborn witch.  
  
"Draco, I think that if you're not going to ask me the ball yourselfI'll do the unlady like thing and ask you myself," Pansy said to Draco who was still staring off at Hermione's direction. (*I know its weird Pansy thinking she's a lady when she goes around acting like an EVIL WHORE*)  
  
"No," Draco said firmly.  
  
"But I thought that since we you know.we are going to the ball together, right?" Pansy said.  
  
"I said no you whore, leave me alone. I'm going stag," he said.  
  
"Oh you are so ungrateful, I'm the best looking Slytherin there is. You have just passed up something good Draco," Pansy said shaking her head.  
  
"Oh I'm so happy to pass something as good as you up," Draco said sarcastically.  
  
Pansy grabbed an unexpecting 6th year Slytherin who was close by out the door with her.  
  
"Mione wake up you're sleeping on your food," Ron said.  
  
"Honey, leave Hermione alone, she looks like she didn't get too much rest," Lavender said.  
  
"Hermione, go to sleep," Ginny said holding Harry's hand.  
  
Ginny and Harry had a long talk earlier that day and decided that they both had feelings for each other. They were now starting to get serious though Ron kept eyeing Harry with if you hurt my sister I will kill you look.  
  
"Thanks, I just wanted to join you guys. I feel like I haven't been talking too much with you guys," Hermione said with a yawn.  
  
"You are burned out and exhausted girl get some rest, rest that voice of yours." Ginny said.  
  
"You need a deep long beauty sleep," Lavender said.  
  
"Well I guess I'll be going, I already finished most of my homework in between each of my classes," Hermione said.  
  
"Good night," Harry said.  
  
"G' Night guys," Hermione called as she walked out.  
  
When she was out she saw the most disgusting thing, Pansy snogging with some guy. It gave her chills. She walked quietly toward her room. She was exhausted and tired out. It was probably all the pressure and things she was going through.  
  
Hermione said the password to the dorm and started to her room. After changing into her muggle pajama bottoms and a loose t-shirt she fell sleep under her covers in her warm bed.  
  
(*Okay that is the end of this chapter.it's so short but makes a point.*)  
  
(*NOW THE SNEEK PEEK INTO THE NEXT CHAPTER WHERE THE BEGINNING OF THE BALL WILL BE TAKEN PLACE*)  
  
Hermione smiled as she woke up that morning of the ball. Dumbledore had given Hermione the whole day off from classes. She would try to make the best of it preparing songs and getting her CDs ready. She had her whole outfit ready for the night.  
  
There was a loud knock at the outer door. Hermione walked out and opened the door.  
  
"Hey Ginny," Hermione said with a smile. She let Ginny in and went to brush her teeth.  
  
"Hey Mione," Ginny said when she entered.  
  
"I'll be a minute," Hermione said. "You looked dressed to work," Ginny looked at Hermione through the bathroom door. (*Ginny is not a pervert people, Hermione is dressed.*) Hermione had on loose black jeans, a red sleeveless top and a black bandana on her head. Hermione had no jewelry on or makeup.  
  
"Well I have to help set up the stage, have the CDs ready, and also help the elves set up food." Hermione said when she came out.  
  
"You are so busy," Ginny said.  
  
"I know and Malfoy isn't doing anything to help at all," Hermione complained.  
  
"You know Malfoyleave the work for someone else to do," Ginny said.  
  
"Yeah," Hermione said.  
  
The two girls went to the great hall. "Everyone looks up," Hermione said, "And it's only 7:25."  
  
"Duh, Dumbledore made it clear last night that everyone had to be out of the Great Hall by 8 and those who were late for breakfast won't get any since they are closing it earlier then usually," Ginny said taking a seat.  
  
"Well the ball starts at 8:00 p.m. and goes all the way to 1:00 a.m." Hermione said.  
  
Ginny smiled, "Harry and I are going to have the best time."  
  
"Well you're lucky," Hermione said.  
  
Someone tapped Hermione on the shoulder. It was Dobby.  
  
"Dobby have message for Harry Potter friend Her-mi-one from Professor Dumbledore," Dobby said.  
  
"Hello Dobby, long time no see," Hermione said.  
  
"Dobby have message for Harry Potter friend," Dobby said.  
  
"What's the message," Hermione said as Harry and Ron got to the table.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore, tell Dobby to tell Harry Potter female friend that Dobby and his elf friends will be helping you set up the Great Hall. Dobby thinks we should start right away, when all students leave," Dobby said.  
  
"Well Dobby I guess we should," Hermione said.  
  
"Hello Dobby," Harry said.  
  
"Hello Harry Potter," Dobby said happily.  
  
"How are you?" Ron asked.  
  
"Dobby thinks that he is quite happy," Dobby said as he started to the kitchens.  
  
"Bye," Ginny called.  
  
"Bye Harry Potter's girlfriend," Dobby said.  
  
"Hey how did he know that," Ginny asked.  
  
"He's Dobby," Ron guessed.  
  
Ron and Harry ate a little pancakes and bacon. When they were done Ginny, Harry and Ron went to class.  
  
"Have fun setting up the ball," Ron said.  
  
"Fun please it's going to be hard work," Hermione called after them. Then she said, "Now where did Malfoy go he's suppose to help."  
  
Hermione suddenly saw Draco leaving with a group of Slytherin. "That no good ferret making me d all the work when he should help," she whispered.  
  
"Malfoy!" Hermione yelled, "Aren't you gonna help me with the decorations and stuff."  
  
"Do it yourself I'm busy," he called as he left.  
  
"Jerk," Hermione whispered.  
  
She stood looking around her noticing there was no one in the room with her.  
  
(*this is the beginning of the day of the ball.you'll half to wait for the rest of it. . .*) 


	12. Notice

NOTICE TO READERS  
  
Well hi people, just wanna tell you that the next chapter won't be out for 3 to 5 days to this message . . . I am very busy and sometimes have the case of writer's block.  
  
The next chapter will be the whole ball scene everything from the beginning to the end. . .  
  
^_^  
  
It'll take me a while to finish it because I have a life besides writing well no but still I have a life and am busy.  
  
Well I am very sorry that it is taking so long.[pic] 


	13. Chapter 12

hiya people.thanks for the reviews, though there have been so few. . .*sigh* well people want to know about this chapter. . .it's gonna be the whole ball part everything that's why it's gonna be long.  
  
Sorry it took so long to come. I know I promised 3-5 days it took longer than that. SORRY. . .  
  
PLEASE R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original characters only the made up ones you've never heard of before.  
  
Summary: It takes place during 7th year when Hermione is head girl. Hermione has always played it safe when it came to her life. Things start to change she starts to change as Hermione gets into the school year. She has a lot of things that she wants to do but never has. People never noticed her or saw her for who she was so she proves herself as more then a bookworm and know-it-all. This is kind of about growing up. That's all I have to say. There are twists in this story. Romance and stuff too. I won't give away too much. Damn isn't this a lame summary of what's to happen.  
  
Oh yeah I've decided to rate that all of the story is going to between PG and R. R because in the future there will be some sexual tension and you know lemonish scenes.well I don't know if I should. Maybe I should keep it to a minimum of stuff.nah when the part comes I'll put a warning on that chapter which won't come till later on.  
  
(*Important NOTE*)  
  
I have decided to change Hermione's dress color, you may have read in the beginning it was blue but I have decided it will pale white.  
  
"______" =speaking  
  
'______' =thoughts  
  
(*______*) =me  
  
!*~*~~Flashbacks~~*~*! =flashbacks  
  
Why Not  
  
Previous Chapter  
  
"Well I guess I'll be going, I already finished most of my homework in between each of my classes," Hermione said.  
  
"Good night," Harry said.  
  
"G' Night guys," Hermione called as she walked out.  
  
When she was out she saw the most disgusting thing, Pansy snogging with some guy. It gave her chills. She walked quietly toward her room. She was exhausted and tired out. It was probably all the pressure and things she was going through.  
  
Hermione said the password to the dorm and started to her room. After changing into her muggle pajama bottoms and a loose t-shirt she started to fall sleep under her covers in her warm bed.  
  
Chapter 12  
  
(*Here is the sneak peek beginning.*)  
  
Hermione smiled as she woke up that morning of the ball. Dumbledore had given Hermione the whole day off from classes. She would try to make the best of it preparing songs and getting her CDs ready. She had her whole outfit ready for the night.  
  
There was a loud knock at the outer door. Hermione walked out and opened the door.  
  
"Hey Ginny," Hermione said with a smile. She let Ginny in and went to brush her teeth.  
  
"Hey Mione," Ginny said when she entered.  
  
"I'll be a minute," Hermione said. "You looked dressed to work," Ginny looked at Hermione through the bathroom door. (*Ginny is not a pervert people, Hermione is dressed.*) Hermione had on loose black jeans, a red sleeveless top and a black bandana on her head. Hermione had no jewelry on or makeup.  
  
"Well I have to help set up the stage, have the CDs ready, and also help the elves set up food." Hermione said when she came out.  
  
"You are so busy," Ginny said.  
  
"I know and Malfoy isn't doing anything to help at all," Hermione complained.  
  
"You know Malfoy, he'll just leave the work for someone else to do," Ginny said.  
  
"Yeah," Hermione said.  
  
The two girls went to the great hall. "Everyone looks up," Hermione said, "And it's only 7:25."  
  
"Duh, Dumbledore made it clear last night that everyone had to be out of the Great Hall by 8 and those who were late for breakfast won't get any since they are closing it earlier then usually," Ginny said taking a seat.  
  
"Well the ball starts at 8:00 p.m. and goes all the way to 1:00 a.m." Hermione said.  
  
Ginny smiled, "Harry and I are going to have the best time."  
  
"Well you're lucky," Hermione said.  
  
Someone tapped Hermione on the shoulder. It was Dobby.  
  
"Dobby have message for Harry Potter friend Her-mi-one from Professor Dumbledore," Dobby said.  
  
"Hello Dobby, long time, no sees," Hermione said.  
  
"Dobby have message for Harry Potter friend," Dobby said.  
  
"What's the message," Hermione said as Harry and Ron got to the table.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore, tell Dobby to tell Harry Potter female friend that Dobby and his elf friends will be helping you set up the Great Hall. Dobby thinks we should start right away, when all students leave," Dobby said.  
  
"Well Dobby I guess we should," Hermione said.  
  
"Hello Dobby," Harry said.  
  
"Hello Harry Potter," Dobby said happily.  
  
"How are you?" Ron asked.  
  
"Dobby thinks that he is quite happy," Dobby said as he started to the kitchens.  
  
"Bye," Ginny called.  
  
"Bye Harry Potter's girlfriend," Dobby said.  
  
"Hey how did he know that," Ginny asked.  
  
"He's Dobby," Ron guessed.  
  
Ron and Harry ate a little pancakes and bacon. When they were done Ginny, Harry and Ron went to class.  
  
"Have fun setting up the ball," Ron said.  
  
"Fun please it's going to be hard work," Hermione called after them. Then she said, "Now where did Malfoy go he's suppose to help."  
  
Hermione suddenly saw Draco leaving with a group of Slithering. "That no good ferret making me d all the work when he should help," she whispered.  
  
"Malfoy!" Hermione yelled, "Aren't you gonna help me with the decorations and stuff."  
  
"Do it yourself I'm busy," he called as he left.  
  
"Jerk," Hermione whispered.  
  
She stood looking around her noticing there was no one in the room with her.  
  
(*Okay here is the rest of the story.  
  
Hermione couldn't believe that she had managed to set u the whole Great Hall by herself, well not all by herself with the help of her house elf friends. After what seemed like a whole day Hermione had finished.  
  
"Dobby thinks Miss. Hermione did good job," Dobby said pointing at the things around him.  
  
"No thank you and your friends for the help," Hermione said.  
  
"Don't you think you should get dress now, its 6:30," a female elf said.  
  
"I can wait," Hermione said fiddling with a ribbon on one of the tables.  
  
"Ms. Granger, I suggest you get ready I want music playing when the students get here," Dumbledore said appearing out of nowhere behind her.  
  
"Okay," Hermione said. She was happy that it was finally almost time for the ball.  
  
Draco stood in his room staring at his reflection. His costume was the dark prince of the underground. (*I didn't know what to make him.dark prince of hell sounds okay doesn't it? he wants people to think him evil so be dark be evil be a prince of hell. shit how am I suppose to describe it? I'm gonna try my best.*)  
  
The costume was loose black jeans with chains going down and around, a long black sleeveless button down shirt. His arms were covered with red tattoos of flames. The small silver dagger that was tied loosely to the side of his hip has red gems that seem to glow. His hair was without gel and a flame shaped mask was over his face.  
  
'I look prefect.' Draco thought to himself.  
  
"Are you just gonna stare at yourself in a mirror, you have a ball to get to," he said out loud.  
  
Hermione smiled at herself she had finished with her hair. It was down and in a lot of small loose braids. She put on her outfit. The skirt was a white silk like material with a light thin brown belt that went around her waist. The skirt was long and went up to her ankles. There were two splits that went midthigh. The top that she wore was white and sleeveless made from the same material. It looked like a dress when put together. (*Okay think of the Mummy . . . that Egyptian woman's dress . . . I forgot who but not the main character's girl. oh why can't I remember the queen lady.*)  
  
Hermione put glitter all over her body. Her makeup was light and natural. She had a darken skin tone eye shadow. Her face had blush on her cheeks slightly. And Hermione's lips were covered with a cherry scented lip gloss. Her white winged shape masked covered her face. She looked a lot like a goddess or an angel which she wanted to be.  
  
She was nervous but she would do a good job. Singing was easy to her but she had to confront her fear of being humiliated and being laughed at. "I have to be strong," Hermione said.  
  
When she walked out her room she knew that Draco probably wasn't ready yet. It was only 7:30 and no one arrived at the ball till at least 8:00. Hermione was scared she was shaking in her high heels.  
  
Hermione stood behind the stage looking around her. Everything was set, she had magical charmed her stereo to make sure it played loud enough and she had already got rid of the lead singer's voice in the songs. She was going to do it. Hermione was going to sing and do her best.  
  
She heard Dumbledore announce some things.  
  
"Welcome all to the Hogwarts Masquerade Ball. I hope you all have fun, dance, eat and make sure to have fun. Now I want you to all dance appropriately we had a few problems last year." Dumbledore said. "Well let's have this party starting. You all know that you take of your masks at midnight."  
  
Everyone clapped and applauded. "It's my pleasure to introduce your entertainment for tonight. I hope you all give a round of applaud for HAG."  
  
Hermione winced at the title Dumbledore gave. She they were initials but she was embarrassed already.  
  
Hermione walked out onto the stage after taking a deep breath.  
  
"What's up Hogwarts?" she called as she entered.  
  
People applauded.  
  
"Well just like to say it's going to be a pleasure performing for you all. I'll be singing muggle songs; now don't sound so unmotivated some are actually quite nice." Hermione said.  
  
"She sure doesn't look like a hag," Pansy yelled. She was jealous of the attention Hermione was getting.  
  
'Hermione looks great,' Ginny thought as she held Harry's arm.  
  
"Now let's get this party first song is Avril Lavigne's Nobody's Fool." Hermione said and the music suddenly came on.  
  
Hermione started to sing.  
  
"Step up step up (step up)  
  
Step up step up (step up)  
  
Step up step up  
  
Step up  
  
Fall back, take a look at me and you'll see  
  
I'm for real; I feel what only I can feel  
  
And if that don't appeal to you  
  
Let me know and I'll go cuz I flow  
  
Better when my colors show,  
  
And that's the way it has to be.  
  
Honestly, cuz creativity could never bloom in my room  
  
I'd throw it all away before I lie,  
  
So don't call me with a compromise  
  
Hang up the phone I've got a backbone stronger than yours.  
  
(step up) la la... (step up) la la... (step up) La la...  
  
Yeah...  
  
If you're tryin' to turn me into someone else  
  
It's easy to see I'm not down with that  
  
(Not nobody's fool) I'm not nobody's fool  
  
If you're tryin' to turn me into something else  
  
I've seen it enough and I'm over that  
  
(Not nobody's fool) I'm not nobody's fool  
  
If you wanna bring me down  
  
Go ahead and try  
  
Go ahead and try.  
  
Don't know you think you know me like yourself,  
  
But I fear that you're only telling me what I wanna hear  
  
But do you give a damn?  
  
Understand that I can't not be what I am  
  
I'm not the milk and cheerios in your spoon.  
  
It's not that simple here we go not so soon.  
  
I might have fallen for that when I was fourteen  
  
And a little more green,  
  
But it's amazing what a couple of years can mean.  
  
(step up) la la... (step up) la la... (step up)  
  
la la...Yeah...  
  
If you're tryin' to turn me into someone else  
  
It's easy to see I'm not down with that  
  
(Not nobody's fool) I'm not nobody's fool  
  
If you're tryin' to turn me into something else I've seen it enough and I'm over that  
  
(Not nobody's fool) I'm not nobody's fool.  
  
If you wanna bring me down  
  
then go ahead and try  
  
go ahead and try.  
  
Oh...  
  
Go ahead and try  
  
Try to look me in the eye but you'll never see inside  
  
Until you realize (realize)  
  
Things are tryin' to settle down  
  
Just try to figure out  
  
Exactly what I'm about  
  
If it's with or without you I don't need ya doubting me  
  
If you're tryin' to turn me into someone else  
  
It's easy to see I'm not down with that  
  
(Not nobody's fool) I'm not nobody's fool  
  
If you're tryin' to turn me into something else  
  
I've seen it enough and I'm over that  
  
(Not nobody's fool) I'm not nobody's fool  
  
If you wanna bring me down  
  
then go ahead and try...  
  
(Go ahead and try) La la... (Go ahead and try) La la...  
  
Yeah...Go ahead and try  
  
You'll be laughing out loud when I'm playin' to my own crowd  
  
Try..."  
  
People were dancing and smiling. Hermione smiled her confidence coming to her.  
  
Draco stood at a corner watching Hermione sing. When he heard Dumbledore announce her he wanted to see if she'll come through. When he saw her in that dress that hugged her in the right place he couldn't believe it was her. 'She's beautiful. . .'he thought. "What in Merlin's name am I thinking." he said out loud.  
  
"Isn't Hermione doing a great job," Ginny said to Harry as they dance. "And she's the belle of the ball.  
  
"She's doing wonderful," Harry said, "But she's not the belle of the ball you are."  
  
"Oh god I'm gonna be sick," Ron said who was dancing near by.  
  
"Ron, that was so romantic why don't you ever say anything like that to me?" Lavender said.  
  
"You're as fair as a flower in the morning's light," Ron said shrugging his shoulders.  
  
Lavender just kissed him on his cheek, "Well you tried."  
  
Hermione was having a blast singing. She had already gone through 4 songs; Sweetbox's Trying To Be Me, DJ Sammie's Heaven, Evanessence's My Immortal, and Malyssa's Reminisce.  
  
A song that seems to relate to her came on. She put her emotions in her songs which made them sound great.  
  
"I'm standing on the bridge  
  
I'm waiting in the dark  
  
I thought that you'd be here by now  
  
There's nothing but the rain  
  
No footsteps on the ground  
  
I'm listening, but there's no sound  
  
Isn't anyone trying to find me?  
  
Won't somebody come take me home?  
  
It's a damn cold night  
  
Trying figure out this life  
  
Won't you, take me by the hand, take me somewhere new  
  
I don't know who you are but I, I'm with you  
  
I'm with you  
  
I'm looking for a place  
  
I'm searching for a face  
  
Is anybody here I know  
  
Cuz nothing's going right and  
  
Everything's a mess  
  
And no-one like's to be alone  
  
Isn't anyone trying to find me?  
  
Won't somebody come take me home?  
  
It's a damn cold night  
  
Trying to figure out this life  
  
Won't you, take me by the hand, take me somewhere new  
  
I don't know who you are but I, I'm with you  
  
I'm with you  
  
Oh, why is everything so confusing  
  
Maybe I'm just out of my mind  
  
Yeah Yeah Yeah  
  
Yeah Yeah  
  
Yeah Yeah  
  
Yeah Yeah  
  
Yeah  
  
It's a damn cold night  
  
Trying to figure out this life  
  
Won't you, take me by the hand, take me somewhere new  
  
I don't know who you are but I, I'm with you  
  
I'm with you  
  
Take me by the hand, take me somewhere new  
  
I don't know who you are but I, I'm with you  
  
I'm with you  
  
Take me by the hand, take me somewhere new  
  
I don't know who you are but I, I'm with you  
  
I'm with you  
  
I'm with you."  
  
"Thank you, I'll need a few minutes to freshen up," she said when she was done. People smiled and clapped. "Well now that those songs are done for now I'll be sing a few more fun loud tones then coming up will be songs for you love birds."  
  
Hermione got off the stage to get something to drink. Girls and guys were coming up to her asking for her autograph and stuff.  
  
"You kids don't want her autograph she isn't that famous," a voice barked. It was Draco.  
  
"Malfoy," Hermione said giving him a death glare.  
  
"You two know each other?" Pansy asked as she walked behind Draco. She was burning with anger now she knew why he wouldn't go to the dance with her. "Listen here you hussy you aren't taking me Dracie Poo Bear."  
  
Hermione laughed. "Please, like I want your 'Dracie Poo Bear.' "  
  
"HAG," Ginny called.  
  
"Ginny," Hermione said happily.  
  
"You are doing awesome," Ron greeted.  
  
"Thanks, that reminds me I got to get back on stage." Hermione said.  
  
"Well I hoped you all got a chance to take a break and eat. Now I'll be singing Why Not by Hillary Duff." she said.  
  
"you think your going nowhere  
  
when you're walkin down the street  
  
acting like you just dont care  
  
when life could be so sweet  
  
why you wanna be like that  
  
as if there's nothing new  
  
you're not foolin no one  
  
you're not even fooling you  
  
so walk a little slower  
  
and open up your eyes  
  
sometimes its so hard to see  
  
the good things passing by  
  
there may never be a sign  
  
no flashing neon light  
  
telling you to make your move  
  
or when the time is right  
  
so...  
  
why not..take a crazy chance  
  
why not..do a crazy dance  
  
if you lose the moment  
  
you might lose a lot  
  
so why not  
  
why not  
  
why not. .take a crazy chance  
  
why not. .take a crazy chance  
  
you always dress in yellow  
  
when you wanna dress in gold  
  
instead of listening to your heart  
  
you do just what you're told  
  
you keep waiting where you are  
  
what you'll never know  
  
lets just get into your car  
  
and go, baby, go  
  
so. . .  
  
why not. .take a crazy chance  
  
why not. .do a crazy dance  
  
if you lose the moment  
  
you might lose a lot  
  
so why not  
  
why not  
  
ohhhhhhhh  
  
i could be the one for you  
  
ohhhhhhhh yea  
  
maybe yes, maybe no  
  
ohhhhhhhh  
  
it could be the things you do  
  
what i'm saying is you gotta let me know  
  
i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-iiii  
  
i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-iiii  
  
you'll never get to heaven  
  
or even to L.A.  
  
if you dont believe there's a way  
  
so why not (why not)  
  
take a star from the sky  
  
why not (why not)  
  
spread your wings and fly  
  
it might take a little  
  
and it might take a lot  
  
but why not  
  
why not  
  
ohhhhhh  
  
why not (why not)  
  
take a crazy chance  
  
why not (why not)  
  
do a crazy dance  
  
if you lose the moment  
  
you might lose a lot  
  
so why not  
  
why not"  
  
Hermione took a bow. "Now that I'm finally done with all that other stuff I'll be singing some love songs and these are for couples only."  
  
A lot of people weren't too happy since they didn't have a couple. "Don't worry I'll pay other stuff afterwards," Hermione said. "First song is Lovely by Michelle Tumes." (*Oh that is one of my favorite songs. (*)  
  
"You're the sweet dreams that soothe me  
  
When I can't fall asleep  
  
You're the field in the middle of the city  
  
When I'm rushing by at the speed of light  
  
You're the strong resolution when I find no peace  
  
You're the church bells ringing in the evening  
  
When all is quiet You whisper comfort  
  
That lifts my heart  
  
I get so weak  
  
Ooh You're lovely, lovely  
  
You're the center of my universe  
  
A thousand times I look around me and I find  
  
Ooh You're lovely, lovely  
  
You're the center of my universe  
  
A million ways could not explain  
  
You're lovely  
  
You're the soft words that touch me  
  
When I just can't speak  
  
You're the breeze on the ocean in the morning  
  
Reminding me to greet the day  
  
You're the flowers I remember seeing in Italy  
  
Colors through a golden harp  
  
Bright and radiant, soft and fragrant  
  
In the noon day sun, it makes me sing  
  
Ooh You're lovely, lovely  
  
You're the center of my universe  
  
A thousand times I look around me and I find  
  
Ooh You're lovely, lovely  
  
You're the center of my universe  
  
A million ways could not explain  
  
You're lovely  
  
I understand there may be grief  
  
And there may be pain  
  
But I'm aware You blind the darkness  
  
With Who You are  
  
Because...  
  
Ooh You're lovely, lovely  
  
You're the center of my universe  
  
A thousand times I look around me and I find  
  
Ooh You're lovely, lovely  
  
You're the center of my universe  
  
A million ways could not explain  
  
You're lovely"  
  
The couples who were dancing looked pretty happy. Draco stood and watched as everyone had good time. He really wanted to dance with someone but he kept thinking all of the girls at Hogwarts weren't worth his time except for a certain brown haired girl singing on stage at the moment.  
  
"Okay the next 2 songs are actually dedicated to someone very special. They relate to us in a way." Hermione said looking straight at Draco, "The first one, Never by Amanda Perez."  
  
"You walked into my life, when I was down and out  
  
Took away my pain and gave me your smile  
  
And at the time, still lovin someone else  
  
Not knowin' all those crazy reasons why I felt the way I felt  
  
And then one day I realized  
  
That you were the one for me  
  
I was so blind, but baby now I see  
  
And I'll never let you go, no, no, no  
  
I love you so  
  
And I'll get on both my knees and I'll beg you please  
  
Would you spend the rest of your life with me  
  
Cause I'll never wanna let you go, oh  
  
And, I'll never yeah  
  
no, no, no ,no, no, no, no  
  
I wish that I could turn back the hands of time  
  
Cause if I would've knew your love was like this  
  
Back then I would've made you mine, oh yeah  
  
If I had to die a thousand times a day  
  
I would do it for you, just to take  
  
The pain that I have given you away  
  
Cause I love you and I never want to let you go  
  
And I'll never let you go, no, no, no  
  
I love you so  
  
And I'll get on both my knees and I'll beg you please  
  
Would you spend the rest of your life with me  
  
Cause I'll never wanna let you go, oh  
  
And, I'll never yeah  
  
no, no, no ,no, no, no, no  
  
I'm sorry (oh oh oh yes i am)  
  
I'm sorry (I'm so sorry baby)  
  
And I'll never let you go, no, no, no  
  
I love you so  
  
And I'll get on both my knees and I'll beg you please  
  
Would you spend the rest of your life with me  
  
Cause I'll never wanna let you go , oh  
  
And, I'll never yeah  
  
no, no, no ,no, no, no, no  
  
And I'll never let you go, no, no, no  
  
I love you so  
  
And I'll get on both my knees and I'll beg you please  
  
Would you spend the rest of your life with me  
  
Cause I'll never wanna let you go, oh  
  
And, I'll never yeah  
  
no, no, no ,no, no, no, no  
  
Oooooooooooo Ooooooooooo"  
  
Draco stood silent as Hermione finished her song. No one ever sung for him. He was amazed and bedazzled. She was sitting on her knees too. Hermione had thought about it all day. She wanted Draco and she knew he wanted her so why weren't they together, it was their pride. Hermione guessed this was the only way to show her that she wanted him.  
  
"Thank you," Hermione said. Everyone clapped and whistled. "Now for the final song of the night, since I feel like going to sleep. For real though it's getting close to the unveiling. The last song will be Leann Rime's, The Right Kind of Wrong."  
  
"Know all about, 'bout your reputation  
  
And how it's bound to be a heartbreak situation  
  
But I can't help it if I'm helpless  
  
Every time that I'm where you are.  
  
You walk in and my strength walks out the door  
  
Say my name and I can't fight it any more  
  
Oh I know, I should go  
  
But I need your touch just too damn much  
  
Lovin' you, isn't really something I should do  
  
Shouldn't wanna spend my time with you, yeah  
  
I should try to be strong  
  
But baby you're the right kind of wrong  
  
yeah baby you're the right kind of wrong  
  
Might be a mistake, A mistake I'm makin'  
  
But what you're givin' I am happy to be takin'  
  
'Cause no one's ever made me feel  
  
The way I feel when I'm in your arms  
  
They say you're somethin' I should do without  
  
They don't know what goes on when the lights go out  
  
There's no way to explain  
  
All the pleasure is worth all the pain  
  
Lovin' you, yeah isn't really something I should do yeah-hey  
  
Shouldn't wanna spend my time with you yeah  
  
Well I should try to be strong  
  
But baby you're the right kind of wrong  
  
yeah baby you're the right kind of wrong  
  
I should try to run but I just can't seem to  
  
'Cause every time I run you're the one I run to  
  
Can't do without what you do to me,  
  
I don't care if I'm in too deep yeah hey-yeah  
  
Know all about, yeah 'bout your reputation  
  
And now it's bound to be a heartbreak situation  
  
But I can't help it if I'm helpless  
  
Every time that I'm where you are,  
  
You walk in and my strength walks out the door  
  
Say my name and I can't fight it any more  
  
Oh I know, I should go  
  
But I need your touch just too damn much  
  
Hey-yeah  
  
Lovin' you, yeah, isn't really something I should do  
  
Shouldn't wanna spend my time with you yeah  
  
Well I should try to be strong, I should try to be strong  
  
But baby you're the right kind of wrong (right kind of wrong)  
  
Baby you're the right kind of wrong  
  
Baby you're the right kind of wrong  
  
Yeah baby you're the (right kind of wrong)"  
  
When Hermione finished everyone clapped and smiled. "Well good night," Hermione said walking to the back.  
  
"Hold on here," Draco shouted suddenly. People were looking at him strangely.  
  
"What," Hermione said sweating a little.  
  
"It's midnight sweetie, time to remove your mask," Draco said with a smirk.  
  
"I'll rather have everyone go then me," Hermione said.  
  
Draco just laughed liked a maniac. He walked slowly toward the stage. His walk was like a cat ready to strike his prey.  
  
"You know you sing pretty well," Draco said as he reached the bottom of the stage where Hermione stood.  
  
"Well everyone on the count of 3." Dumbledore shouted.  
  
"1."  
  
"2"  
  
"3" everyone moved there masks.  
  
Hermione came face to face with most of the school. "It's Granger," Pansy shouted.  
  
People gasped and took notice. "What's the big deal?" Hermione asked, "I can sing is that so wrong."  
  
"Just leave her be," Draco said.  
  
"You honestly aren't defending her Draco," Pansy said.  
  
Draco looked up at Hermione. Her eyes stared into his. He shook his head, "Yeah."  
  
"What?" Pansy asked.  
  
"I said yeah I'm defending her," Draco said.  
  
"This world must be turning upside down. I thought I'll die before a Malfoy would ever be nice to a muggle born." Ron spat.  
  
"Shut up Ron," Ginny said.  
  
Draco pulled Hermione down and held her hand pleading with her with his eyes.  
  
"I forgive you." she mouthed and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Awe," some girlish voices said.  
  
"Who would have though a Gryffindor with a Slytherin?" a person said.  
  
"Yeah who would have thought, certainly not me," Hermione said kissing Draco surprising on the lips.  
  
Draco pulled Hermione closed to him kissing her with equal force and as much passion.  
  
Ron and Harry looked at one another with surprise. Lavender looked on with understanding and Ginny just stared well knowing that they liked each other.  
  
"Get a room that is disgusting to do in public," Ron and Harry said.  
  
Ginny hit both of them on the side of their heads.  
  
"Sorry." the two said.  
  
'You two will get it alright. No one double crosses a Parkinson.' Pansy thought as she stared at the couple kissing.  
  
(*Did you think that this will be The EnD. . .Not. . .it is just a few chapters till the end. I don't know I'll put a part of Pansy trying to get revenge on Hermione than I'll fast forward to the end of the school year. No giving anymore stuff. HEHEHE surprises are coming up. Did you think Draco was going to stand up for Hermione and admit he's feeling her in this chapter with almost half the school there? TELL ME WHAT YOU THINKREVIEW!!!!!!!*)  
  
FYI- I wanna give credit to www.letssingit.com since I got the lyrics to the songs there. do u expect me to type out all of the song lyrics?? 


End file.
